Like Father Like Daughter?
by Phoenix Bradley
Summary: Snape's little girl was perfect until he learned something about her that he hates. Now he wants nothing to do with her, but her mother know that if he isn't there for her soon, their daughter will go down the road to destruction. I own absolutely nothing
1. Baby Sarah

Like Father Like Daughter?

By, Smeagol'sgirl

Chapter 1

Muggle

"It's a little girl!" declared the healer with a smile. In her arms was a screaming infant covered in blood and amniotic fluid. The mother, who looked ready to die, gave an exasperated sigh and smiled widely as they took her baby to be cleaned. Standing next to her was her husband, Severus Snape, who was doing a poor job at concealing his happiness. About a half hour later, the little girl was brought back and placed into her mother's arms for the first time. Her mother, Samantha, kissed her forehead and began to cry tears of joy.

"She's so beautiful," she said softly, in between recovery breaths. "She looks a little like you, Sev." He nodded in agreement.

"Have you two thought of any names?" asked the healer. Severus shrugged.

"We were expecting a boy," he said, but not in a mean manner.

"I like Sarah," said the mother, completely out of the blue. Snape gently took the baby in his arms for a minute and stared at her. The baby's eyes were black, like his, but still beautiful. She looked up at him and stared for the longest time. A smirk formed on Snape's face and he touched her tiny fist with his finger. She stared at him for a little longer and then grabbed onto his finger, almost as though she didn't want to let go. The smirk broke into a smile and Snape nodded.

"Sarah," he muttered. "I like that." He cradled her and took a seat next to Samantha. The moment was almost perfect for them, until one of the healers walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape," she said softly. "There's something I think you need to know about your baby." The look on her face was everything but promising, and Samantha thought she was ready to handle the worst.

"What is it?" asked Snape after a moment. The healer hesitated and then spoke.

"She's a muggle."

Samantha walked into her empty house alone two days after that, with the little Sarah sleeping in her arms. She carried her upstairs and placed her in her crib, watching her closely and trying to smile. Sarah was oblivious to her mother's pain, and it wasn't because she was a muggle.

"We don't need him," whispered Samantha softly. "We'll make it just fine on our own. I promise you. We'll survive without your father. And no matter what anyone tells you, magic folk or muggle, I love you. And you are perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone try to tell you otherwise." Sarah turned onto her stomach, and Samantha reached her hand between the bars of the crib and took her hand. Sarah clutched on tightly to the only family she had left.


	2. Rhanda

(17 years later)

"Sarah! For the last time, get out of bed! You'll miss the bus!"

"Coming, mom." said a groggy voice. Sarah slumped down the stairs sleepily. Her long, greasy, black hair in a ponytail as usual. She was wearing a black t-shirt, baggy black jeans, black lipstick, black nail polish, black eyeshadow. Even her eyes were black like her father's. Samantha looked at her and shook her head. She resembled her father too much. All the black she wore stole all the color from her face giving her a pale, sickly look. "Have you seen my backpack anywhere?" she asked sleepily.

"Here," said Samantha, handing her her ratty jean backpack. "Honestly honey, I know you like the color black, but can't you wear a little more color?"

"I am," she said yanking up one of her sleeves a little revealing black bracelets with silver spikes and skulls. "See? Silver."

"Oh, how could I have not noticed?" Sarah's black lips curved into a smile. She may have looked dreary, but her eyes seemed to sparkle sometimes and it gave her a more friendly look, but that was rare. She gave her mom a hug and then left to go to the bus stop.

Far off, in Hogwarts, Professor Snape watched through the fire place as his daughter left for school. On the other side, Samantha turned and looked at him. "See what I mean? She looks a lot like you, Severus."

"I see no resemblence," he said coldly. Samantha snarled at him.

"Honestly, when are you going to get over it and accept her. She's fourteen for merlin's sake! Don't you think it's time you stepped up and were a father to her?"

"Let's get one thing strait. She never was my child and she never will be. All I saw was a filthy muggle walk out that door. Nothing else." Samantha's eyes narrowed as tears fell down her face.

"She is your daughter whether you like it or not, and nothing you can say will change that."

"She is NOT my daughter!" he said in a dangerous tone.

"How can you hate her? She's your child and all she wants from you is love. Can't you just show it to her? She's lived all this time knowing that no matter what she does, her father will never love her. You of all people should know what that's like!" Her words had caught Snape off guard. His face became angry, his teeth were barred.

"She is not my daughter and I am not her father!"

"Damn right you aren't." Snape decided not to argue with her anymore and pulled his head out of the fire. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a pile of essays he still needed to grade. All the while he could not help but think about what Samantha had said. He did know what it was like to have a father not love him. His own father had up and left one day for no reason and he never heard from him again. He was shocked to see how much of a woman Sarah was becoming and though he hated to admit to it, she did resemble him a little. He went through the papers fairly quick and was soon visited by Dumbledore after he had finished.

"I over heard some shouting in here a few minutes ago and came to see if everything was alright." he said. Snape nodded.

"Everything's fine, Headmaster. I was just having a conversation with my x-wife."

"Argueing again?" Snape nodded. "When are you going to accept your daughter for who she is and come home? You have a wife and daughter that needs you."

"She's not my daughter and I will not be living in the same home with a muggle." said Snape coldly. Dumbledore frowned.

"Very well then. I know you have a class coming soon so I'll leave you. Oh, and this came for you," he handed Snape a letter. There was a muggle stamp on it and the return address had Sarah's name on it. "I can't force you to read it, but I encourage you to." said Dumbledore sadly before leaving. Snape waited till he was gone, before throwing the letter in the fire. He caught a last glimpse of the black paper curling in the flames when a group of fourth year Gryffandors and Slytherins walked in the room.

Sarah pounded her fists on her locker. This was her third attempt to try and open it. "Come on!" she yelled shaking the handle. She turned the combination on the lock and finally, Click! the door unlocked. "Finally!" she muttered frustrated. Not too far behind her she could hear the sounds of a group of girls giggling and pointing at her. Sarah could feel their eyes bore into her back, but she did her best to ignore.

"Hey, Rhanda," said on of the girls. "Check out the little goth-girl. Talking to herself again. Do you think she gets answers?" They all started laughing. Sarah's face began to burn.

"Now now girls," came Rhanda's voice. She was the leader of their pack of wolves. "We can't pick on her for it. After all, it's not her fault her dad left because she was too ugly. Who can she talk to now?" Again the girls high pitched annoying laughs filled the air.

"He didn't leave me because I was ugly," growled Sarah.

"Oh that's right girls," said Rhanda. "What was it he called you? A Muckle?" They all started laughing again.

"It's Muggle." said Sarah angrily.

"Oh that's right. So what's a muggle, Sarah? Is it another name for an ugly goth? Because if it is, then he gave you a good name." Sarah grew angry. Soon the group of girls went into a cheerleading formation and started dancing and chanting:

Little Sarah Muggle was dumped out on the street.

Her daddy didn't love her because she's such a geek!

And now comes a crying to her mommy who is trying

To throw her out again.

It's true, it's true!

They cheered so loud that everyone in the halls heard them. Sarah's face went red and hot tears streamed down her face. The girls got so much applause that they started chanting and dancing again. Sarah's hands curled into fists and she looked at Rhanda with absolute loathing. Without warning she ran at her and tackled her to the ground. She began pounding her fists in Rhanda's face while shouting out a long chain of swear words. Then she grabbed Rhanda by the ears and began pounding her face into the ground. Blood splattered all over the ground and onto her clothes, but she didn't care.

Soon she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and pull her away. Sarah fought to go back and kill Rhanda, but the hands were too strong. She eventually felt worn out and stopped struggling. Rhanda stood up. Her broken nose was flopping around, chunks of her hair were ripped out and laying on the ground, her face was beaten to a pulp. Sarah also managed to catch sight of the person holding her. The school principal. A tall, black man with well developed muscels and a sort of dangerous look to him. Sarah knew she was in trouble this time.


	3. A Scheduled Visit

"Did you see the look on Snape's face when we walked in?" asked Ron as he and Hermione headed down to lunch. "It looked like he was angry or something."

"I know, I saw." said Hermione. "Something's bothering him, but even I don't care to find out what it is."

"Who would? He'd probly yell at us for asking." They walked into the dining hall and sat down next to Neville and Seamus.

"Where's Harry?" asked Neville.

"He's not feeling well." said Hermione.

"Neither was Snape, by the look of it." said Seamus.

"I know. What was wrong with him? He didn't yell at me for screwing up again."

"I don't know and I don't care." said Ron.

"Me neither," said Seamus.

"It might be marital problems," said Hermione.

"Marital problems?" asked Neville questioningly. "But you'd have to be married to have those."

"He is married," persisted Hermione. "Or at least he may have been, once. Haven't you ever noticed that he wears a wedding ring?"

"But who would want to marry him?" asked Ron making a disgusted face.

"Must be a blind person," said Seamus. Ron and Neville laughed, while Hermione just grinned.

"Either way, this could get interesting." said Ron.

"Nothing gave you the right to attack Rhanda," said Principal Sandler. "I don't care how angry you were. You need an attitude adjustment, Sarah." Sarah slumped in her seat and made no eye contact with him. "I'm afraid in order to make sure this doesn't happen again, I'm going to have to suspend you for five months." Sarah jumped up from her seat.

"Five months?!" she cried out. "What about Rhanda?"

"What happens to Rhanda is none of your concern or business. I've called your mother and she should be here soon to take you home." Sarah's jaw dropped and she fell back in the chair. The principal stared at her, with a bit of sympathy in his gaze. "Sarah, I'm sorry it had to happen like this." Tears fell down her face and she nodded.

"Yeah," she said shakily. "yeah me too." Just then the door opened and Sarah's mom walked in.

"Hello, Principal Sandler. Sorry I'm late."

"That's quite alright. I guess you will be taking Sarah home now?"

"Yes, and I'm really sorry about this. Honestly, I don't know what could have gotten into Sarah."

"Well, I suggest that you consider sending her to some sort of program to help her shape up." Samantha nodded solemly.

"Believe me, I will."

"You are dismissed then." Samantha turned to Sarah who was shaking from trying to hold back tears.

"Come on, honey," said Samantha softly. Sarah stood up, her mother put an arm around her and walked out of the office with her. The drive home was quiet. Sarah pressed her head to the window and tried to dissolve away from the world.

"Sarah," said her mother after a while. "I want you to know I love you as you are." Sarah nodded. "But I am very dissapointed in how you behaved today. I know what those girls said were wrong, but you need to control your anger."

"I know," said Sarah. "But they're preps!"

"You could have given that girl brain damage, the way you were bashing her head on the ground."

There's nothing there to damage, Sarah thought to herself.

"Well, you know what? She's right," said Sarah angrily. "Everything she said about me was true."

"No it wasn't," said Samantha, putting an arm around her. Sarah pushed it off and scooted away from her. "You're father loves you very much."

"Mom, you don't have to lie anymore. I know what he thinks of me. I heard you and him talking this morning. He called me a filthy muggle. I know that's all he see's me as. I'm nothing but a big screw-up to him."

"Honey," she said, reaching over and giving her left hand a squeeze. "Your father does love you. He just hasn't realized it yet."

The rest of the drive home was silent. Once they were home, Sarah went to her room and locked the door. Samantha sighed and went to the fire place. She threw in some floo powder and said, "Hogwarts school, potions room." She stuck her head in a peaked into the empty class room. She waited patiently and after five minutes, he walked in the room. He spotted her almost instantly, almost as though he was expecting her.

"Come back to argue some more?" he asked.

"No, Severus. I'm tired of fighting with you. I really need to talk to you." Snape noticed that there were tears forming in her eyes. He stooped down so he could meet eye level with her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

"It's Sarah," she said softly. Snape cringed. "Severus, listen to me please!"

"Alright," he sighed. "What about her?"

"She just got suspended for five months for beating a girl at school to a pulp." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you proud. You raised your daughter to be a scraper."

"She's your daughter too and you ignoring her had a lot to do with it. Do you know why she attacked that girl?"

"I'm not a mind reader by nature Samantha."

"She attacked her because the girl was making fun of her for having a father who didn't love her. Severus, doesn't that mean something to you?"

"Sorry to say it doesn't."

"Well anyway, the principal told me I should send Sarah to a program to help her manage her anger and I think I've found the perfect one."

"Who?"

"You." Snape's eyes widened.

"Me? No. You are not sending that.... that... thing here! You already know that muggles can't get into Hogwarts."

"They can once they're inside. Severus, I'm desperate. Please. You did love her once. Would it kill you to do that again?"

"Yes."

"Severus, she wants her father. She needs you now more than ever."

"I don't care."

"Severus, what has she ever done to you besides love you? She cries herself to sleep everynight and yet still hopes that one day her father will come home. I know you know that feeling. Dumbledore told you to love her and she'll love you back. You haven't loved her, but she still loves you."

"She's building that love on empty hopes." Samantha closed her eyes, wondering why she ever married this stubborn man.

"Please, I'm begging you. Take her for... a month at least. Let her meet her father. Please."

"He accepts." said a voice from nearby. Snape turned and saw that Dumbledore was now lowering himself in front of the fire. "Send Sarah over here as quickly as possible. We have an extra room in the Gryffandor house we can put her in."

"Thanks, Dumbledore." said Samantha with a smile. "Talk to you later, Severus."

"Don't count on it." he said coldly, moving away from the fire. He turned to Dumbledore with a look of shock mixed with anger in his eyes.

"How dare you!" he said.

"Now, now Severus. Calm down before you do something you regret. Sarah will be here whether you like it or not and she will spend the whole day under your supervision. I'll even arrange for a Hogsmeade trip so you two can spend quality time together."

"If you think that I will spend a month with a filthy muggle then you are sorrily mistaken."

"And if you think you will keep your job if you ignore her, then you are sorrily mistaken." said Dumbledore cooly. Snape opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. "Good, it's settled then. Sarah should be here in a few days."

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape glumly. He waited till Dumbledore was gone before cursing to himself.


	4. Bud

"You what?!" shrieked Sarah in anger.

"I set it up with Dumbledore that you can spend a month with your father," said Samantha as she threw Sarah her suitcase. Sarah attempted to catch it, but fell backwards onto her bed. Her mother held in a giggle, and Sarah lay there on her back with a suitcase on her chest. She breathed out harshly and lay there as her mother continued to place things into her suitcase.

"But dad hates me," she said after a minute.

"Well, he can just deal with it. Besides, it's about time you two got together,"

"Mom, I am not going to spend time with a father who can't stand the sight of me. It would be a living hell!"

"It won't. Now pack up. I'm sending you there tomorrow."

"But-"

"No but's. Besides, I think it will be good for you." Sarah scowled at her and waited for her mother to leave. Samantha stood outside of the bedroom door and laughed to herself. "Oh, Severus, she grows more like you everyday."

"This is not fair!" grumbled Sarah as she fell backwards on her bed again (without a suitcase this time). She knew as well as anyone that her dad would never accept her. She was also not looking forward to being with magic people when she was a muggle. The last thing she needed was a bunch of show-off's rubbing it in. "Dad better watch out or I'll give him a run for his money," she mumbled. From downstairs she heard her mother calling her.

"SARAH! I'M GOING TO THE STORE. I'LL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE."

"OKAY, MOM." shouted Sarah. She tumbled off her bed, and went around her room, gathering things she'd need. A month was a long time. She made sure all the clothing she picked was black, seeing it as a way of showing him how angry with him she was. She also threw in all black cosmetics and gothic jewelry to freak him out. That was one skill she was proud to have accomplished. "There," she said to herself, satisfied. Suddenly the door opened downstairs, and a man's voice could be heard.

"Samantha, you old bitch! Get your ass down here!"

Sarah gasped. She knew that voice too well. It belonged to a man named Bud. He was her mother's boyfriend, almost always drunk and on the rage. He was very abusive, and always beat her. Her mother never knew about it since Sarah was more afraid of getting herself killed or in the hospital if she told. She left her room quietly and went downstairs.

"Mom's not here, Bud." She said softly. Bud turned and looked at her. He was wearing a stained white t-shirt and blue jeans and reaked of beer. He was very muscular and had a large head on his shoulders, a poorly shaved beard and green blue eyes that always made her wince.

"Well, where the hell is she?" Sarah knew she couldn't tell him, or he may try to find her.

"I don't know." she lied.

"Don't give me that crap! I know she must've told you where she was. WHERE IS SHE!"

"I already told you I don't know!" she shouted. He struck her violently across the face.

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE ON ME!" Sarah sneered at him and pointed to the door.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screamed. "OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" Bud stiffened and then turned.

"Fine," he said. "I'll go. I heard you're going for a month, and I'm glad. The place will be a lot better without you. But you just remember something, if you tell that bum ass dad of yours about me, I'll kill you and your mother and him." With that he left.

"Go ahead and get my dad then! I'm not stopping you, bastard," she growled. "Dad had better not hit me." Not that it should be a problem. After all, her father had ignored her for seventeen years strait. What could possibly change in a month? She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out a Mt. Dew and closed the door. Suddenly a green fire lept in the fire place and an all too familiar greasey haired, hooknosed man's head appeared in the fire.

Snape stared at the teen staring back at him and almost thought it was a mirror. She looked a lot like him when he was that age, only a lot thinner. A little too thin as a matter of fact, but he paid it no heed. Her black eyes showed the same hurt and anger his had at that age. She sneered at him and opened her soda can.

"What do you want?" she asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Is your mother there?" he asked cooly.

"She's out. Why? Remembered something mean you forgot to say about me this morning?" Snape sighed. She was just like him.

"No. If I did I would just tell it to your face." Sarah made a face like she was holding back tears.

"Get the hell out of here!" she said in a dangerous tone. Snape shook his head.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Yeah, but I only respect those who respect me so you're screwed."

"Fair enough. When can I talk to your mother?"

"Never. Now go."

"Sarah, don't make me come over there or I'll..."

"You'll what? You have no authority over me. After all, I'm not your daughter." Snape groaned.

"This is going to be a long month."

"Hey, you think I'm looking forward to it? And speaking of which, I need to finish packing. Mom will be home in about an hour. You can try again then."

"Alright, that's all I wanted to know. Bye."

"Yeah, good riddance." Sarah didn't bother to see if he left. She went back upstairs and waited. She went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out every bottle of pain killers she could find. One by one she put two pills from each into a small Ziplock bag and then hid them cleverly in her suitcase. "Just incase I can't take it anymore," she muttered to herself.

Samantha never found out about the conversation. All she knew was that when she came home, Sarah screamed out that she was not going no matter what. Sarah lost that fight though because the next day, she found herself boarding the Hogwarts express.

"Alright," said Samantha, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck. And write to me. I'm sure they still have the owlery."

"The what?" asked Sarah. There was a loud whistle announcing five minutes till departure.

"Never mind. Take care."

"Alright," grumbled Sarah. "See you, if I don't kill myself first," she added very lightly under her breath. Samantha didn't hear the last part but simply waved goodbye. Sarah was a little excited about having the whole train to herself. But once she got on, she curled up in one of the seats, and cried. She didn't want to go, but part of her did want to meet her dad. Growing up for so long without him made her wish that she would meet him sometimes, even though she claimed to hate him at the moment. She felt so torn.

Sarah soon fell asleep and did not wake until she was there. She sat up and stared out the window at the starry night. It was so beautiful, and for a very brief moment she completely forgot about what was going to happen. As she stepped into the hallway, the reminder got knocked into her when she tripped on her bootlace and fell in the hall. Thoroughly embarrased, she stood up and hurried past the conductor, who was snickering into his hand. She climbed off the train and looked around, not seeing anyone, except for a very tall man with wild bushy hair and a bushy beard. She couldn't help but stare for a moment, and then shrug and walk to him.

"Are you Sarah?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. That's me." The man smiled, his eyes twinkling at her.

"I shoulda known. You look just like yer father."

"Ouch that hurt," she whispered to herself.

"Well, follow me." He led her away until they were standing in front of the school. Sarah stared at him questioningly once they were outside of it. It was a beat up, abandoned shack about ready to fall apart. Something wierd was going on. "By the way, my name's Hagrid. Yer father doesn't like me much though, I'm afraid."

"Then I know we'll get along great," said Sarah cooly, but not disrespectfully. Hagrid laughed.

"Not the type to take after yer father, eh?" he asked.

"No. I don't leave the people that need me most... WHOA!" What had been a shack with a 'Do Not Enter' sign on it, suddenly changed to a giant castle. Sarah stood there, her jaw hitting the ground.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said Hagrid in a happy tone.


	5. Sorry To be A Disappointment

The door to the common room opened and Mcgonagall stepped in with a very black teen aged girl. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged looks. "This is the Gryffandor common room, Sarah." said Mcgonagall. "Miss Granger here can take you to your room." Hermione stood up. "Miss Granger, this is Sarah Snape." Harry and Ron looked at each other. Surely Mcgonagall did not mean the Snape that taught there. "She will be staying with us for a while. Would you please lead her to the room that Miss Chandler used to stay in?"

"Yes, Professor." said Hermione, looking at Sarah unsure. Sarah gave a half smile, though her mind was telling her that the predjudices were about to begin. She sighed. Here's to being a muggle! she thought to herself.

"I'll leave you then. I have things I must see too. And please be kind to Miss Snape you two," said Mcgonagall to Harry and Ron. With that she left. Sarah's black eyes traced around the room slowly.

"Well.... uh...." stuttered Hermione. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." Sarah nodded a little at them.

"Hi," she said very softly.

"Well, I'll show you to your room," said Hermione. She walked down the halls and Sarah followed. Hermione opened a door to a room. Sarah's eye's lit up. It wasn't a very big room, but far more luxurious than the small bed she had had since she was four. Everything seemed to have a red and gold theme to it.

"It's wonderful," she said as she set her suitcase down, looking happy for a brief moment. "Uh, thanks." she said to Hermione.

"No problem." Hermione looked as though she was debating on asking Sarah something. "Look, I was just wondering, are you related to Severus Snape?" Sarah groaned and nodded.

"Yeah. He's my dad." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Your dad?!" Sarah couldn't help but snicker at this response.

"Yeah. Scary huh?"

"So he is married then."

"Well, because of me, he and my mom are divorced."

"Because of you? I'm sure it's not your fault."

"It is," said Sarah with a sarcastic smile as she sat down on the bed. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her socks, tossing them off to the side, realizing a little too late that her feet had a bit of an aroma to them. She quickly sat on them before Hermione could notice. "You see," she continued. "Everyone in my family is perfect. They're all pure blood, all have everything they could ever want. Then there's me. The mistake that my dad likes to sweep under the rug and pretend it never happened."

"But why would he do that?" She was surprised the rumors weren't spreading already. People had to know by now that she was non-magical.

"Because I'm a muggle." Hermione gasped.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"My mom thinks it would be 'good' for me if I come here and spend time with my dad."

"Well, you do look a lot like him, not that that has to do with anything." Sarah snikered.

"I wish people would stop saying that."

"Do you know where his class room is?"

"Don't know, and don't care." She rubbed her eyes, smearing a little mascara and eyeliner around.

"Well," said Hermione, deciding not to persue that topic. "It's about five minutes till dinner. Want to come with me?"

"Sure." she said.

"You've got a little stuff right here," she said, pointing to her cheek. Sarah licked her hand and rubbed it away after a minute of smearing it some more just trying to get rid of it. She and Hermione left the room and went downstairs to Harry and Ron.

They could hear them in deep conversation as they drew closer to the common room.

"Do you think she's related to Snape?" asked Harry's voice.

"Yes! It's so obvious. I mean look at her. Snape wears all black, she definetly wears all black. They both have greasey hair and pale skin and black eyes."

"Yeah, but I think she's the more disturbed one." Sarah smiled, taking it as a complement. Hermione, on the other hand rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs.

"Why Potter," said Sarah, now allowing herself to be visible to them. "You're too kind." She slumped over to a chair and flopped down on it.

"We should be heading down to dinner," said Ron, looking up at the clock. Sarah nodded and followed them.

Snape tried to avoid any eye contact with her when he saw her walk in. She did look too much like him. Anyone could look at her and know they were related. That thought made Snape tense. He didn't want anyone to know that he was associating with a muggle.

Still, he could not help but get a glimpse of her. She looked so young and fragile. Yet she looked stone solid. Years of pain had formed that, he could tell immediatly. He watched her enter with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Yet she paused, causing her to seperate herself from their group, and then moved far to the end of the table, alone. This made Snape raise an eyebrow. Why would she seperate herself from people who would mostlikely turn out to be good friends to her? Just then, what he was trying to prevent from happening happened.

She looked up from her plate and saw him. For a minute they were frozen and did not know what to do. Snape saw right through her eyes and saw a torn and bleeding girl, screaming for attention, yet too afraid to trust someone. The moment passed and she gazed down at her food, moving it around with her fork. Before he took his eyes away, he caught a glimpse of something sparkly fall from her face and onto the table.

Sarah tried to brush the tear away before someone noticed, but it was too late. She felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and saw Hermione was sitting next to her. Ron and Harry were also moving in. She rushed to dry the small spot before her mascara could run.

"What are you doing here alone?" asked Hermione, handing her a tissue.

"Nothing." she muttered.

"Well, Hermione just told us about you," said Ron.

"She told you how I'm a filthy muggle?"

"No. In fact, she said you were a very nice person who just needs some friends and time to adjust." said Harry.

"I'm only going to be here for a month."

"Well, you never know. It could be longer." said Hermione. "Why would you think I would call you that?"

"Pleeez," snarled Sarah. "You have no idea what it's like. My dad calls me that at every spare moment, and at school I'm known as 'Little Sarah Muggle'. And, if you haven't noticed, I have other issues too like clumsiness?"

"Well, you won't be treated like that here. At least not in Gryffandor anyway." said Hermione comfortingly. "And besides, you won't be the only clumsy one. There's Neville Longbottom."

"Yeah, but look out for the Slytherins. They hate muggles." said Ron.

"So what else is new?" said Sarah. They were quiet for a minute. Just then an owl flew in with a letter. The owl's sudden shriek made Sarah jump and her grape juice spilled into her lap. Harry and Ron laughed, and Hermione helped her to clean it up. The owl dropped a note in Sarah's lap and flew off. Sarah opened it and read it. "It's a schedule." she muttered. "Wonderful." she said, tossing it down.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Every class on here is 'Stay with Dad' for me. I am going to die." She fell forewards, missing her plate (which had not been eaten from) by inches and groaned.

"It may not be so bad." said Ron. Sarah sighed.

"I've lost my appetite. I'm going to bed."

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione.

"Do you have a gun?" Hermione flinched.

"No."

"Then no. I'm not okay." She stood up and trudged off. Tears began to flow down her face, once she was out of sight.

Snape saw Sarah stand up and leave. He saw her face scrunch up as she walked away. She was crying. Snape decided that now would be the best time to catch her in the halls. He stood up and left quietly down the halls towards Gryffandor house. He soon heard the sound of sniffling nearby and moved faster, soon spotting her. She had collapsed from crying too hard and was now sitting with her back pressed against the wall, her knees drawn under her chin, and her face burried in her knees. Snape paused for a minute. Seeing her pain reminded him too much of those horrid years when he was in school at her age. He cringed and then spoke.

"Oh for God's sake, stop your crying. You're going to give everyone in Gryffandor a headache if you don't stop." Sarah's head shot up. Her eye makeup was running down her cheeks and made her look like the undead. Her eyes showed a hint of pain, but it passed fairly quickly and she gave him a venomous look.

"What do you want?" she growled while brushing tears from her face and smudging eye makeup across her cheek.

"You to stop putting on such a scene. It's bad enough to have to look at you without having to hear everyone talking about you." Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Sorry I'm such a dissapointment, Dad." Snape fliched as though she had said the name 'Voldemort'. She turned and left quietly through the portrait hole. Once inside she flung herself into a chair and groaned, soon drifting off to sleep, watching the flames dance in the fire place.


	6. Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry

Sarah moved slowly to the potions room. She dreaded going in there, but knew she had to. Slowly, she stepped in and to her relief, Snape wasn't in there yet. She sat down and pulled out a book she was reading and remained silent, even after her father walked in.

"They told me to stay here all day," she said softly, not lifting her eyes from her book. Snape didn't answer. He simply went around the room, preparing for his first class. Sarah continued to read, though she had a hard time focusing. Soon, she knew he was standing over her. She looked up at him curiously. "What's the matter? Reading too loud for you?" she said in a grouchy tone.

"I just wanted to see what you're reading." he said as he moved towards his desk. Sarah watched him for a minute.

"Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry." she said softly. Snape looked up at her confused.

"What?"

Sarah sighed. "It's the name of the book I'm reading."

"Oh," he said, going back to organizing his desk. Sarah waited a minute, watching him intently.

"Do you want to know what it's about?" she asked.

"If I did I would have asked." Sarah rolled her eyes, feeling stupid, and went back to her book. Snape took a glance at her and saw she was very black again. She was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up and baggy, ratty, black jeans with pockets going down the legs. From the looks of it, she hadn't showered, or else managed to do it without washing her hair. Around her neck was a metal choker with silver and black skulls on it. The skulls covered over a portion of some cuts and scratches on her neck. Her long, greasy, black hair hung limp in its ponytail. Snape hadn't noticed how long it was. Now that he got a good look, it must have gone a foot below her waist. He also noticed how shockingly thin she was. Her skin clung to every bone in her body. Her arms where white, with bright red gashes and black and blue bruises. It looked like she had been attacked by an animal.

"Please stop staring at me," she muttered, pulling her sleeves down.

"Where did you get those?" asked Snape, trying to keep all concern away from his voice. Sarah looked at him with a face, drained of any emmotion.

"Bud. Since when did you care?" she asked, turning her head back to her book.

"I don't care," he snarled. "I was just asking."

"And what, pray tell, made you ask? You obviously cared to know." Snape rolled his eyes.

"I did not care to know. I just asked."

"Whatever." she muttered. Snape groaned and sat down at his desk. After a while he spoke again.

"So who's Bud?" She cringed.

"None of your business."

"It is if he's beating you," he said without thinking. Sarah looked at him in shock. Did he really care? Suddenly she remembered Bud's warning.

"He isn't beating me. Bud's my cat," she lied. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"A cat gave you bruises?"

"He's very heavy." she said softly. Snape decided not to persue that. Sarah stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Look," she said shakily. "I don't care that you don't want me, okay? I don't need a father."

"And I don't need a daughter." he said firmly. She paused for a minute.

"...but, all I need right now is to know I have someone I can talk to who will listen." Snape looked at her. Once again he caught a glimpse of a beaten and bleeding girl (literally) who only wanted someone, anyone to care. He nodded.

"I might be able to handle that," he said cooly.

She nodded, trying to make it look like she didn't care. Snape looked up at the clock.

"My first years will be here in fifteen minutes. You can either stay and remain silent, or go." She stood up.

"I think I'll wander." she said to no one in particular. She left quietly and walked down the halls. Snape looked up and smirked.

"This may not be as bad as we both thought," he muttered. "But she still isn't my daughter." he added stubbornly.

Sarah wandered around the halls. She smiled to herself. Rhanda may have a lot, but even she couldn't claim to have been inside a castle where her dad taught. Rhanda's dad didn't even teach in a castle. Sarah snickered to herself, and didn't quite pay attention to where she was going until she ran into someone. She fell down and stood up painfully, looking eye to eye with a boy, around her age, with white/blonde hair and silver eyes. "Watch where you're going," she muttered softly. The boy's eyes took a good look at her.

"Who are you?" he said with a cringe. "And why are you dressed like that?" Sarah shrugged.

"I'm Sarah, and this is just my style of clothing." she said firmly. The boy sneered at her.

"Sarah? I've never seen you around here before. What house are you in?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"What house? Slytherin? Hufflepuff?" Sarah cringed.

"Is there a difference cuz they all sound pretty crackpot to me."

"The group you stay with, idiot!"

"Oh!" she said, suddenly getting it. "Gryffandor." The boy snikered.

"Figured. Though someone with as little intelligence as you should be in Hufflepuff." Sarah shrugged. She was too tired to fight right now.

"Okay. Whatever." she side stepped him and walked away. Suddenly she heard the boy gasp.

"Wait a minute... you're Sarah Snape! Professor Snape's daughter." Sarah turned and faced him.

"No" she said in a sarcastic tone. "According to him, I am not his daughter, and I don't need jerks like you reminding me." The boy snikered.

"Well, you can't blame him, really. I mean if my child was a muggle, I'd probably dump it on the streets too." he said. Sarah couldn't believe it. This guy was as much of a jerk as Rhanda was. Without warning she grabbed the boy by the collar and pinned him against the wall with such fury that startled him. She had gotten him completely off guard which was the only reason why she had managed it though.

"I was not dumped on the streets, okay? I have a home with people that care about me, unlike you!" She let him go. "I don't want to get in another fight so soon, but if you push me again, you'll find yourself laying in a hospital bed so beat up that God himself won't even recognize you! And believe me I can do it." She took a step back and glared at him. "You'll find that muggle methods can be more painful than anything here." She was bluffing, but decided to continue the badass attitude. It made her feel tougher. The boy sneered at her all cocky like.

"Guess I'll have to watch my step then. I don't think you could really hurt me, but I know you could tell daddy and get me into trouble."

"You can say what you want, my dad won't care. And if he did, that would definently be a first. Now excuse me. I need to find the bathroom." She turned and began to walk away.

"Hey," called out the boy. "Don't you care to know my name?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Well, might as well. That way when I gloat about beating you to a pulp, I'll have a name to go by." The boy smirked.

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Sarah nodded.

"Well then," said Sarah with a sigh. "I'll just go." And with that she turned and started to leave.

"Hey muggle!" called Malfoy. She stopped, gritting her teeth and turned.

"What?" she hissed. Malfoy smirked, amused, and pointed down the hall to his left.

"The bathrooms are that way." Sarah was determined no to blush and walked past him, muttering things under her breath.

(A/N: The majority of this story is already written and proofread, so would anyone be opposed if I put up 2 chapters a day instead of one? Tell me in your reviews or email me.)


	7. Fortune Telling Fraud

Once she found the girls bathroom, she went to the mirror and looked at herself. She saw a skinny, black, seventeen-year-old with a lame past and no future. Suddenly she spotted a transparent girl with pigtails in her hair and glasses stairing at her. She jumped, falling to the ground an smacking her head on the side of the sink, and look up at the girl who was floating right in front of her, laughing.

"Did I frighten you?" she asked.

"Y-yes," stammered Sarah.

"Good." she said, throwing her pigtails over her shoulder. "At least I can scare someone." Sarah stared at her for a minute.

"Who are you?" The girl frowned.

"Moaning Myrtle. Of coarse you wouldn't know me. No one ever talks about Moaning Myrtle." Sarah nodded, knowing almost immediatly why no one seemed to go in this place.

"Join the club." muttered Sarah. "Well, people do talk about me, but it's always, 'Little Sarah Muggle,' or 'the stupid girl who's father left her because she was so ugly'."

"Life was always like that for me. And now that I'm dead, nothing's changed."

"Dead?" gasped Sarah. "You- you're a ghost!"

"Well what else would you expect me to be?"

"Sorry, but I've never seen a ghost before. You don't see a lot of that when you're a muggle."

"You're a muggle? Poor thing," she muttered.

"What is it with you people and muggles? I mean, being a muggle isn't that bad, but I hate it when people here rub it in. Maybe I'd be better off like you." Myrtle cringed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I'd be better off dead, because then maybe people would leave me alone." She sighed and looked around. "I'd better go." Sarah felt a hand land on her shoulder and she jumped and turned around.

"Myrtle can be a little sensitive," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you startled me." said Sarah.

"Come on, we'll be late to lunch!"

Sarah sat there talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Ron. Sarah looked at her food.

"I'm not really hungry right now. Want it?" Ron made a move to scoop up her food, but Hermione stopped him.

"You have to eat, Sarah." said Hermione firmly. "You didn't eat much of anything last night, and you missed breakfast this morning." Sarah stared at her food. She was starving, and just looking at it made her stomach howl. But then she forced herself to remember her father, and she lost her appetite. She had to lie though to shake off Hermione.

"I... I had some snacks packed with me in my suitcase and I ate a lot of them last night. Don't worry though. I'll eat supper tonight. I promise." Hermione raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Whatever you say." she muttered. Ron grabbed Sarah's plate and began eating her food. Harry would not stop staring at Sarah. Sarah, though she didn't look at him, was and began to feel uneasy. She eventually looked up.

"What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing," he muttered. Sarah had a feeling that he had seen right through her lie. After a while she left quietly to her room and pulled out her old journal that she had been keeping for a while. She made entries in it every morning and night, but had forgotten to last night so she started scribbling down some things that had happened so far, including her talk with Snape. After she was done she went to the common room and found Harry sitting there in front of the fire. He heard her comming and looked at her.

"Hi," she said, taking a seat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some left over time to kill." he muttered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't you eat anything?" Sarah shrugged like it was no big deal.

"I do eat. Trust me I do. I just wasn't hungry today." Harry shook his head.

"I don't believe you. I saw your face light up when that plate of food appeared in front of you."

"I was facinated by that little magic trick. Really Harry, I'm fine. And I already promised I'd eat tonight. Okay?" Harry sighed, but nodded.

"Alright." he muttered. "Well, I have Divination next. Want to come with and see one of the biggest fortune telling frauds in the world?" Sarah laughed.

"I see enough of them on TV, but sure." She stood up and walked with him. They started down the hall, when a group of Slytherins walked by. Harry grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her out of the way. Sarah gasped in pain and pulled up her sleeve. "Careful," she muttered. Harry looked at all the large cuts and bruises on her arm.

"Where did you get those?" he asked.

"New cat," she muttered. "He can't tell the difference between me and the scratching post." Harry laughed and she was relieved to see that he fell for that one. He lead her down the halls and to the trap door that lead to the divination room. On the way they passed by Snape. Sarah shuddered and moved far from him when they passed.

"You two still don't get along?" asked Harry.

"No."

"Better than me," he muttered. "You're dad hates me. Last year, I had to take an extra class with him." Sarah laughed.

"Man, I bet that was interesting." Harry remembered the memory he had seen last year.

"Yeah, actually it was."

"So what happened?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, just to give you a taste, by the end he was throwing jars at me and I was running for my life." Sarah laughed.

"Well, that's more attention than he pays to me in a year." Harry nodded and then became serious.

"I know he isn't the best person, but is it ever hard without him?" he asked as they neared the trap door. Sarah nodded.

"He may be a jerk sometimes, but I can tell you that I'd rather have that than growing up never even knowing what he's like. When I was little my mom used to always tell me that my daddy was never around because he was on vacation and might come home soon. When I got older, I started to figure it out on my own, even before mom sat down and told me the truth. After I knew, it didn't hurt as much since I was already figuring it out. I cry sometimes, but life goes on with or without Dad." Harry nodded. Sarah smiled and looked at him. "I guess that sounds insane to you doesn't it?" she said softly.

"No, not really. Your family is your family. No matter how stupid they can be, I think you always love them. It's just sometimes you don't realize it." he muttered. They both climbed into the Divination room, Harry going through the door first. He forgot to hold it for Sarah though, and it came down on her head with a loud thud.

"Ow!" she hissed, and Harry turned immediatly. He helped her up, apologizing over and over again until she told him to shut up. For the next forty-five minutes, Sarah began to see what Harry meant about the teacher. She was nice, but very inaccurate with her readings. Sarah was laughing on the inside because all she could think of was Madam Cleo from tv going, "Call me now for your free reading!" After class she went back to the common room and wrote some more down in her journal.

(Sorry this was so short! I post these right before school starts so I gotta rush! The second chapter should be up in a few hours...)


	8. Bigger Problems

(A week later)

Hermione walked in the common room with Harry and Ron. They sat down and lit a fire in the fireplace. Hermione was the first to notice Sarah asleep on the sofa. She was curled up into a small, bony heap on the sofa. Her long hair draped over some of her face and she lay so still that from a distance someone could think she was dead.

"Ssh, don't wake her up." whispered Hermione. Harry and Ron noticed Sarah and nodded.

"She looked tired when she got here." muttered Ron. "But look how thin she is! That can't be healthy."

"It isn't," said Hermione. "I just went through Sarah's things. She lied to us about eating the last few nights. You know how she says that she eats snacks instead of meals with us? She didn't have one snack in her suitcase, and there were no wrappers laying around. No crumbs. Nothing. For a witch that'd be easy to do, but she's muggle. She can't have just made them dissapear." Harry shrugged.

"Well, maybe she threw the wrappers in the fireplace." said Ron.

"There was no fire in it, and if she tried to start one, don't you think someone would have noticed? And why would she go to all that trouble anyway?"

"Hermione's right. It wouldn't make sense." muttered Harry.

"So you're both telling me that you think she's starving herself?" said Ron. "Why would anyone do that?"

"There are many reasons," said Hermione softly. "My guess is it has something to do with her father." Ron made a face.

"So she's trying to kill herself to make her father like her?"

"Not kill herself," said Hermione. "She's probly doing it to try to control something in her life."

"It's what Anarexics do," said Harry.

"Ana-what?" asked Ron.

"Anarexics," repeated Hermione. "They're people who think they can't control anything in their life so they take control of their eating. It isn't good though, because once they've been doing it for a while, it takes control of them."

"So, you mean she could die?" asked Ron as his eyes widened.

"Maybe, but we don't even know if that's the issue. We're just guessing. It may only be that she's nervous so she's not very hungry at the moment."

"Either way," said Harry. "We need to make sure that she eats something tonight."

"And speaking of which, it's time for dinner." said Ron.

"I'll wake Sarah," said Hermione softly. She walked over and gently shook her. Sarah twitched and then jumped awake. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. She looked terrified, like she had just been running from something. She suddenly noticed where she was and relaxed.

"Hermione," she gasped. "Sorry. You startled me."

"It's okay. Come on! It's supper time." Sarah nodded and stood up. She followed them groggily to the table and sat down, taking a fork full of steak and ate it. Harry and Hermione nodded at each other satisfied. They ate quietly and talked about their day. Sarah stood up after a while. "I need to go, but I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Alright," said Harry. Hermione watched her leave and shook her head.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I'll bet you anything she's going to the bathroom," she said firmly.

"Oh, and that's suddenly our business because...?"

"I mean she's throwing up." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Why? The food wasn't that bad."

"That's not what she means," said Harry. "She's making herself throw up so the food doesn't stay in her system."

"But we don't know that." said Ron. Hermione stood up. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom. I have to see for myself." she said. Harry stood up.

"I'm coming too," he said. Ron shrugged.

"Let's go." He muttered. They all left and snuck into the bathroom. Hermione peeked under the stalls until she found a pair of black shoes and ratty jeans covering them. She pointed to the stall and nodded signalling that this was the one. She, Harry and Ron all listened in. It was silent, but soon they heard coughing and gagging and soon the sound of vomiting. Hermione pointed to the door and they all slipped out quietly. They hurried to the common room and looked at each other.

"Great," said Ron. "We have an anerosic and no idea what to do."

"It's anarexic, Ron," said Hermione.

"But what do we do?" asked Harry.

"Confront her. We tell her what we know and threaten to tell her dad, or mom." said Hermione softly. It was silent for a moment and everyone knew that none of them wanted to have any part of it. Soon the portrait hole opened and Sarah walked in the common room. She looked at all three of them and her smile soon faded.

"What's going on?" she asked.

(five minutes later)

"I can't believe you spied on me in the bathroom!" shouted Sarah.

"Sarah, we did it because we were concerned." said Hermione.

"And I suppose you went through my stuff too because you were concerned. God, can't anyone have privacy here?"

"Sarah, we weren't trying to be spies. It's just that eating dissorders are very serious. They're nothing to ignore."

"I do NOT have and eating dissorder okay?"

"Then can you explain to us why you threw up everything you ate at dinner?" asked Harry.

"I just did. I wasn't feeling well."

"Either way this has got to stop. We were talking and we decided that either you stop, or we'll tell your mother and father and get you help." Sarah's face was burning with anger.

"Look, my life is none of your business! So you just butt out or I'll tell the teachers that you went through my stuff." She stormed off angrily. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry.

"What do we do now?" asked Ron.

"We wait and watch. Hopefully she'll cool off. And I'll talk to her and see what's bugging her."


	9. A Short Talk

That night, Harry couldn't sleep at all. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. He got up quietly and went down to the common room, lit a fire and sat there thinking. The look on Sarah's face when they confronted her was painful. Her problems with her father were bad enough, but throwing an eating disorder into the mix made it lethel.

He heard soft footsteps behind and turned looked down the hall. Sarah came in, wearing a black tanktop and black pajama bottoms. She walked in slowly and sat down in a chair across from Harry and didn't look at him for a while. Harry's eyes turned back to the fire, and after a while Sarah sighed and muttered something that sounded like, "Sorry." Harry looked up at her.

She had tears falling down her face. "I shouldn't have yelled. And you're right. This isn't something to ignore." Harry nodded.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A month now." she sighed. "I do eat sometimes and keep it in my system, I just don't eat very much."

"Can I ask why you're doing this?" She smirked as though the answer was obvious.

"Because I'm miserable."

"How so?"

"My dad mostly. I just wish there was some way I could prove to him that I'm just as good as a witch."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah. He listens when he wants to which is rare."

"Then you should tell him about this. Maybe he'll want to help you." She shook her head.

"He won't."

"You don't know that." Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"You are very stubborn aren't you?" she muttered.

"Sometimes." Sarah nodded.

"I guess I'll talk to him. Tomorrow."

"I'll come with if you want." offered Harry.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This is something I have to do alone." Harry got up and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're brave Sarah. I know this is something hard to admit to."

"Especially to my dad. But I'll try."

"Okay. Well, now that you've put me at ease, I'm going to bed." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that all this time you were up because you were worried about me?" Harry nodded. Sarah smiled and stood up and hugged him. "Thanks. No one's ever done that for me before." She withdrew and left towards the girls dormitories. Along the way, she tripped and fell, using her hands to break her fall. Harry laughed, and she stood up, blushing a little. "I'm okay," she muttered and hurried off to her room. Harry went back to bed and fell asleep much easier.


	10. An Unwanted Visit

Sarah's stomach was tying knots. She aproached her father's classroom and peeked in. He was sitting at his desk grading papers. For some reason, he seemed scarier today than usual. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped inside. He didn't hear her come in and continued to work. She stepped slowly up to his desk and he looked up.

"Uh... dad," she stammered.

"Make it quick, I have a lot of work to do," he said looking back down to his papers.

"I really need to talk to you about s-something." she said softly.

"Not now. I have a lot to do right now." Sarah nodded and left quietly. Snape looked up and raised an eyebrow. He normally didn't care, but he had a nagging feeling that this was something he should have listened to.

Sarah walked away from the room, tears overwhelmed her eyes. This had been her one chance she needed to talk to her father and she had given up too easily. She walked to the edge of the stairs and sat down crying. She realized that now more than ever she was a screw up like her father had made her out to be. Her being an anarexic was exactly the kind of thing that he would expect from her. Another reason for him to be disappointed in her. She sighed and started to walk back to the common room.

Snape couldn't take it anymore. He threw down his pen and got up to go find her. He soon spotted her, hugging herself tightly and heading down the halls. Something was eating at her, and, though he didn't want to, he decided to attempt to talk to her. He watched for a minute, then saw a man and a woman step into the halls. Sarah paused for a minute and ran to the woman and hugged her. Snape watched from behind a corner.

"Mom!" cried Sarah. "What are you doing here?" Her mother laughed.

"Bud and I came to see how you were doing." Sarah looked at Bud, but did not smile.

"How did he get in here?" she asked.

"The same way you did, runt." said Bud gruffly. Sarah winced at him.

"How's it going with you're father." asked Samantha. Sarah sighed.

"Okay I guess."

"Well, I need to speak to Dumbledore about something. Do you know where he is?"

"No," said Sarah. "But I think he's in the dinning hall still."

"Alright. I'll be right back then." Samantha left, and Sarah was left alone with Bud.

"Turning into a skeleton are we?" he asked with a menacing smile as if the thought pleased him. "You haven't told them anything have you?" he growled.

"No," said Sarah softly.

"Good because you know what will happen if you do." she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Bud struck her hard across the face, catching her completely by surprise. Sarah gasped in pain, but did not scream. Instead she reached up and touched the spot on her face, tears falling down her face again. Bud grabbed her by the collar.

"Do NOT smart mouth me you brat." Sarah struggled to get free. She punched him in the stomach and he let go, but the look on his face told her that she had made a deadly mistake. Following her instincts, she turned to run, but he was too quick. He took her by the arm and slammed her against the stone wall. Sarah broke down and began to plead for her life.

"Bud, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." But reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"Damn right you're sorry." He ran the knife roughly down her arm, giving her a long, but not deep, cut that began to bleed a few seconds later. Sarah did everything she could to restrain herself from screaming. The cut didn't hurt much, but the fear of what he could do to her was overwhelming and she wished she had the strength to scream. Snape, who had been watching the whole, thing did not realize his hands beginning to form fists. Sarah began to cry harder now. Bud pulled out the knife and turned her so her back was facing him. "I'm gonna hurt you so bad!" he snarled. He took the knife, pulled up her shirt till the edge of her bra was showing and made many cuts and punched bruises down her back. Sarah was deadly still and bitting her lip till it bled. Snape was ready to pull out his wand and attack the sick bastard. When he finished he let her go. "Next time," he warned. "You won't get off so lucky." Sarah cringed.

"There won't be a next time, Bud." Bud made as though to hurt Sarah again, when someone walked in. "Mom," said Sarah. Samantha noticed Sarah's tears.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked. Immediatly all signs of pain were gone, and a mask was placed on, making her appear to be fine. Snape could only guess that she had done this before.

"Fine." Snape was horrified at how well she was with hiding this. He could only imagine she had done this many times before.

"Well, I need to go now, but I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Okay," said Sarah. She gave her mother a hug and watched her leave. Bud gave her another dirty look. "Stop standing there looking like a jackass. Just go!" she shouted. Bud grabbed her by the hair and forced her to the stone stairs. He pushed her down them, and she landed on top of her ankle witch snapped and broke upon impact. A scream was restrained in Sarah's throat as the pain came, but she was determined not to get her mom's attention. Bud sneered at her once more and left. Once he was gone, Sarah collapsed, gasping in pain and tears falling down her face. She burried her face in her arm and sobbed, unable to move as her ankle began to swell.

Snape watched Bud leave and moved swiftly down the stairs to Sarah who was now curled up and crying. He got down on his knees and looked at her. Sarah looked up at him with a look of hatred mixed with absolute pain.

"This," she said in a voice scratchy from crying. "This is who you left me with. Is this exactly what you think I deserve for being a muggle?" Snape shook his head.

"Sarah, why haven't you said anything?" he asked cooly.

"Because I can't. And I did try. I wrote to you. But you didn't care. Well guess what, I don't care either. I don't need you! I didn't need you before, I don't need you now, and I won't need you when I go back home to that creep!" She tried to get up, but Snape caught her by the wrist.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"My ankle's broken," she spat. Snape scooped her up in his arms and carried her down to the hospital wing. He laid her himself into a bed and waited till Madam Pomfrey was there to fret over her wounds. He left, without explaining what had happened and went back to his classroom, knowing that he would have to be there when the sixth years came to class. That day he made class a study time for incase Pomfrey came with news on Sarah. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were some of the many that found this weird. After a while Dumbledore popped in. Snape saw him and walked to him swiftly.

"Is she alright?" he asked quietly.

"Poppy wants to see you in the hospital wing. I'll take care of your classes," said Dumbledore. Snape nodded and left quietly. He knew something wasn't good if Dumbledore didn't tell him directly. He walked down to the hospital wing and found Pomfrey.

"Well?" he asked.

"It isn't good," said Madame Pomfrey. "She recieved some bad injuries, and is covered in many of them. But there's something else that bothers me." He knew this would be the big one.

"What?"

"She's too thin for someone of her age. She doesn't even weigh 100lbs." Snape's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"She has anarexia. If her habits don't change, she will die." Snape nodded.

"Can I see her?"

"She's asleep, but yes." Snape walked in the room and saw Sarah had been moved to the farthest bed in the room, most likely so she wouldn't attract attention. He moved over to a seat near the bed and sat down. Bruises were starting to form where Bud had struck her. Snape wished that he had stopped Bud when he had the chance. He reached over and took her hand. He couldn't think of anything to say to her so he just sat there for a while.

Her pale face seem whiter than normal, and her black hair covered a good portion of the bed. She was wheezing with each breath. The outline of her skull was revolting and, if he wished, he could wrap his fingers all the way around her arm. This, he thought to himself, was his fault. None of this would have happened if he had only let her know he gave a damn. If only he had realized it sooner. "I'm sorry I let you down. I should have listened when you came to talk to me." he muttered. He stood up and left quietly.

(A/N: Alright! Alright! I screwed up yet again and yet that seems to shock some of you! Sarah is 17 not 14 okay? Sheesh! Actually originally she was going to be 14 but I changed my mind about half way through so I tried to go back and fix them all. Guess I missed one. But she's 17!!! 17 not 14. Repeat after me, 17 not 14! had waaay too much caffeine today... Now enough with the confusion already! STOP THE MADNESSS!!!! MWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)


	11. Confessions

(A/N: Sorry this one's so short, but I figured this scene needed to be its own chapter. Wasn't really sure how to make this work, but I tried.)

That night, while Snape was grading papers there was a knock on his door. He looked up and standing there with a small smile on her face was Sarah. She had a blanket draped over her shoulders and was wearing a pair of her black jeans and a black turtle neck.

"Hey," she said softly. "It took a while, but I finally persuaded the nurse to let me go." Snape nodded and stood up. "Look, I know you heard about my... issues..." she stopped for a moment to regain her voice. Her vow not to cry had failed her yet again. "I'm sorry, dad." Tears began to fill her eyes. "I know you wanted a witch, but instead I turned out to be a muggle. I know you wanted me to be a strong person, but I am so weak. And I know you wanted a girl that made good decisions, and then I go and do this."

"Oh child," he muttered. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She wept softly into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. He shushed her and stroked her hair comfortingly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sarah." he whispered. "You're my daughter and you mean the world to me. I'm sorry it took so long for me to see it. I wouldn't have anyone else for a daughter. I love you, Sarah."

"I love you dad," she sobbed. He hugged her closer until she stopped crying. He looked her in the eye.

"I don't know how long it'll take, but I promise that you won't have to go through this alone. And Bud will be dealt with. It won't be easy, and it won't be fun, but he will be dealt with." She nodded and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks," she whispered. She turned and began to walk away, accidentally bumping into the edge of a table. Snape snickered a little and she scooted to the side, rubbing the spot she had hit. "Careful," he muttered.

"Ah, shuddap," she chuckled, and went back to the Gryffandor tower.


	12. Time to Panic

A few hours and a few phone calls later, a warrant was out for Bud's arrest. Ever since he had been at the school he had been on the run. Sarah felt safer knowing her dad was on her side now at last. She told Harry, Ron, and Hermione about what had happened and they were happy to hear it. But more importantly she was eating again. Hermione was especially happy to hear this.

"Oh Sarah! I knew you could do it!" she said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks," said Sarah. "Oh, my mom wrote. She thinks that it would be safer if I stayed here till Bud's caught." Harry shook his head.

"That moron," he snarled. "What did your mother ever see in him?"

"I don't know. He never beat me in front of her, but at least the worst is over."

"Hopefully," said Hermione. "So what about Snape? Is he doing anything about this?"

"He's done so much already," said Sarah softly. "I still can't believe he is doing anything. Just yesterday he would barely even look at me and now he's fighting for me."

"Neither can I, but I'm glad he did." said Ron. "It's about time he stepped up and was a father."

"I don't know," said Sarah. "It's great and all, but it'll take some getting used to. When someone hates you long enough it gets very awkward when they start liking you."

"Well," said Hermione. "There's a poster hung up in the common room for another Hogsmeade trip."

"Yes!" said Harry. "This'll be great."

"Hogsmeade?" asked Sarah.

"It's a little town we visit once in a while. It's very fun."

"Are you going to ask a boy to go with you?" asked Hermione. Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Nah." she said. "No affense to the boys, but I wouldn't consider going with any of them. Besides, Dad will probly want to talk with me."

"True," said Harry.

"Can we talk and head down to dinner at the same time?" asked Ron. "I'm starving."

"Sure," said Harry. They all left and started to go down to supper, when a Slytherin stepped in front of them. "What do you want, Malfoy?" growled Harry. Malfoy looked at Sarah.

"Can I talk to you... alone?" he asked, sneering at the others. Sarah shrugged and nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, looking at Malfoy questioningly.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." They left, and Malfoy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner. "Malfoy what the-"

"Listen," he said in a whisper. "I just found out something that I think you should know." Sarah looked at him confused.

"What? What's going on?"

"You and your father need to get out of here and hide. A muggle has been spotted nearby. He fits the description of Bud." Sarah's eyes widened.

"But how...?"

"I don't know how he got here, but I over heard Dumbledore saying something. Both you and your father need to hide." she suddenly remembered who she was talking to and narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" she said angrily.

"I told you I would leave you alone, and I've been true to my word haven't I?" Sarah thought for a minute and nodded. "So trust me on this."

"But why? Why do you care?" Malfoy sneered at her.

"I don't care about you. Your father's the only teacher here who gives me extra credit for anything." Sarah smirked.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to ruin your good grades, would we."

"I'll tell you if I find anything else out."

"Alright. And if you're lying..."

"I don't lie about stuff like this. Keep your eyes open for anything, okay?"

"Alright. What should I do now?"

"Nothing just yet, but I'll tell you when."

"You be careful," said Sarah softly. Malfoy smirked.

"I will." Sarah nodded and left silently.


	13. The Shooting

(A/N: The following scene I swear is the last extremely sad and depressing scene for a looong while. A writer can only take so much angst. I'm not very good with making stuff like this moving or rattling or whatever word I'm looking for. So if you can make it through this, please know it pretty much goes uphill for quite a while from here. I mean there are still a few downs, but none like this. Okay, grab a stress ball and lets proceed...)

"What did he want?" asked Hermione as Sarah took a seat.

"Nothing. He was just being Malfoy."

"What'd he say?" asked Ron.

"Stuff. Pass the salt?" Harry handed it to her.

"Come on Sarah," said Hermione. "It had to be something."

"It wasn't, okay?" Inside her head was screaming to tell them what she heard and to run for her life, but then she reminded herself who it was that had told her and tried to calm her mind. She ate for a while without talking to them, then left to her room silently. Hermione watched her suspiciously, but then let it go.

Sarah stared out the window in her room, uncertain. There was nothing but darkness outside. No signs of movement or of Bud. Even though she saw nothing that should make her worried, she began to fear that Malfoy was getting her all worked up because he thought it was funny. The longer she dwelled on this idea, the more at ease her mind went until she finally went down to the common room and decided to go to the library.

There were footsteps down the hall, and she dodged around a corner and watched, not daring to make a sound. There was nothing but silence until at last she saw the large shadow on the wall of a bald, big man with something clenched tightly in his hand. Sarah's heart collided with her stomach and she bit her lip, digging her nails into her palms to the point of bleeding. A minute or so went by and the shadow left, leaving her to take a deep breath and start for the potions room. She took a few steps, when she felt a hand grab her on the shoulder. This was it, she thought. Bud's threats were going to happen. Images and thoughts of what he had in store for her rushed through her head all at once. Her heart was pounding. She jumped and turned around, ready to fight whoever was there. It was only Malfoy.

"Whoa!" he said softly, and she sighed.

"Don't... do..... that!" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sarah, go to the potions room and hide somewhere. He's here."

"He's on this floor, Malfoy," she said in a panicing tone. "I just saw him. He's coming for me..."

"Dumbledore just told everyone to go back to their dormitories until further notice. I saw him too. He's going down the stairs to the dungeons."

"Dad!" gasped Sarah. She turned to run down the stairs, but Malfoy stopped her.

"Are you mad? If Bud sees you, he'll kill you," he said.

"He's going to kill my dad!" she shrieked.

"Calm down. I know a faster way to get to him." He pulled her into a nearby classroom and pulled out a small pouch filled with a powder. He took a handful and gave her some. "Watch closely and do exactly as I do." He stepped in the fireplace and shouted, "Potions room," and threw down the powder. He disappeared instantly in green flames. Sarah's jaw hit the floor and she stared at the smoldering ash. "Just do as you say," she grumbled. "Easy for you, you freak." She took a deep breath and stepped in the fireplace and did as Malfoy did, soon finding herself in the potions room. Malfoy helped her up and dusted her off.

"Come on," he said. "He's probly in his office." He pulled her into the next room and sure enough, Snape was sitting at his desk.

"Dad, let's get out of here!" cried Sarah as she ran to him.

"What's going on?" asked Snape.

"Bud's here," said Malfoy. "Both of you need to hide." There was a crash in the other room and they could hear a voice shouting obsenities.

"Oh great!" gasped Sarah. Snape grabbed both Malfoy and Sarah and pushed them into a nearby closet.

"Stay here and whatever happens, don't come out." he growled as he closed the door.

Sarah was pressed against Malfoy, an wiggled around for some elbow room. They both crouched down on the floor and listened. They heard the door burst open and footsteps stomping in. "Where is she!" shouted Bud's voice.

"Who?" asked Snape cooly.

"Your daughter. I have a score to settle with her."

"You will not find her, or hurt her." said Snape angrily.

"SHUT UP! NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR I'LL SHOOT!" Sarah gasped, and Malfoy held her down so she wouldn't run. "DAMMIT TELL ME!"

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" roared Snape. "CRUCIO!" There was a thump followed by cries of pain coming from Bud. Suddenly there was a gunshot and a snap. Sarah had to be held down with greater effort. Bud began laughing.

"Can't do much without your wand can you? Don't make me shoot you too." There was the sounds of Snape breathing heavy.

"Lever," he said angrily. "Lever." Sarah and Malfoy looked at each other. "LEVER!"

"I think he's talking to us," whispered Malfoy so softly that Sarah almost didn't here him. They both felt around and Malfoy's hand stuck something metal. "Found it," he whispered. He pulled it and an opening formed in the wall, leading to the hallway. "You first." He grabbed Sarah and forced her through. Malfoy crawled out after her. The opening closed instantly.

"LEVER!" shouted Snape.

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Bud. Suddenly he heard a noise come from the closet. He walked over and opened it. Much to Snape's relief, Sarah and Malfoy weren't there. Bud turned back to him, holding up the gun. "Say goodbye, freak."

Sarah struggled to get loose of Malfoy's grip. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Sarah, there's nothing we can do!" shouted Malfoy. Sarah elbowed him in the stomach and he keeled over. She started to run, but he grabbed her again. She fought as hard as she could when suddenly.... BANG!

For one heart stopping moment Sarah froze and didn't move. There was nothing. No movement from inside, not even a cry of pain. Just silence, deadly silence and Sarah stood silent, determined that she would hear a sound. Bud's laughing began echoing through the hall and finally the hot tears came. He would cry out, she kept thinking. He'd gasp in pain, or stand up like it had never happened. He was not dead! He couldn't be dead! She stood there, completely numb, unable to believe what she had just heard. Suddenly the reality hit her and she screamed out so loud everyone in the school probably heard her.

"NO!" she shrieked as she started to fight off Malfoy again. "DAD!" The door to his room burst open and Bud came out with a grin on his face. He pointed the gun up at Sarah's head. Sarah stood still, too afraid to move and waited. Malfoy punched Bud in the back of the head and his gun fell out of his hand. Malfoy stepped back, holding his sore fist to his chest, and watched as both Sarah and Bud dived for it and wrestled on the ground. Bud violently struck Sarah over the head and soon stood up with the gun in his hand. Sarah lay, holding her head in her hands, gasping in pain, and completely helpless now.

"Goodbye, Sarah," Bud mocked.

"CRUCIO!" came a shout. Bud cried out in pain, but before he fell, all the muscles in his body contracted, including the ones in his fingers.

BANG!

Malfoy watched as Sarah backed away a few feet. Her eyes were glazed and she stared at him blankly as she felt the blood on her hands. She looked at him again and then collapsed lifeless on the ground. Bud laughed and pointed the gun at Malfoy.

"Drop the wand or I'll kill you too." Malfoy hesitated and then dropped his wand. He knew that the sooner Bud left the sooner he could run for help, if either Snape or Sarah had a chance. Bud fired two bullets at the wand and it exploded into thousands of splinters. Then he looked back up at Malfoy. "See Ya!" and with that he ran and vanished down the halls. Malfoy waited a moment, then ran to Sarah who was now laying motionless on the ground.

"Don't die on me," he muttered. He felt for a pulse. There was a soft one, but it was there. She was breathing too. Her eyes slowly opened and looked at him.

"Ow!" she rasped. She placed a hand on her stomach, and Malfoy pressed her down by the shoulders, trying to keep her from moving. Tears flowed down her face and suddenly she realized where she was and what was happening. Her eyes filled with panic. "He killed him." She sobbed. "He killed my dad."

"Lay still," said Malfoy. "Don't try to move. I'm going for help."

"It's too late," she sobbed. "He's gone. He's gone."

"It's not too late, Sarah. Just stay awake."

"Please don't let me die here," she begged. He shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" he said, none too reassuringly. "You'll make it. Don't say that."

"I want to see him, Malfoy. Please, I'll do anything." Malfoy hesitated, and nodded. He picked her up carefully and carried her into Snape's office. Snape was laying on the ground. A pool of blood was forming around him. Malfoy set her down with her back propped up against the desk, and went to him. Sarah watched as she sobbed softly. She watched Malfoy put two of his fingers against his neck and wait. He looked up at Sarah...


	14. St Mungos

"He's alive." Sarah smiled as more tears fell. "You stay here. I'm going to go get Dumbledore and whoever else I can find." Sarah nodded. She placed a hand on her stomach where she had been shot and felt the blood flow out.

"He didn't get you too did he?" came a voice from on the floor. Sarah looked down and saw Snape had opened his eyes and was trying to sit up.

"Dad," said Sarah softly. She dragged herself by her hands until she was next to him and collapsed on the ground, panting and rasping in pain. He pulled her into his arms and held her closely, thinking of all the gruesome things he would do to Bud once he laid his hands on him again. Sarah's pain was too much, and she struggled to remain conscious. And she was afraid she'd die right then and there. She reached over and grabbed his other hand and held it tightly in hers. He remembered the day when he held her for the first time and she grabbed onto his hand. The grip was still as tight, and her hands were still so small compared to his. Just then Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Malfoy all burst in.

Snape and Sarah were both rushed to St. Mungos. Snape's injury was minor and would heal quickly. The bullet that got Sarah, however, had gone into her spine, leaving her paralyzed from the waist down.

"She won't walk again." said the healer sadly. Samantha gasped and Sarah groaned. The healer left and Samantha turned back to Sarah.

"Honey, I am so sorry. This is all my fault," she said.

"No mom, it isn't."

"Yes, I should have known what was going on."

"Mom, it's really my fault for not telling sooner. And this might not be that bad. I mean you can still do some cool stuff in a wheel chair. And dad's okay. Everything's fine." Samantha sighed and nodded. It was completely not normal for Sarah to seem so fine with things like this. It was almost a relief for Samantha.

"I guess so," she said, forcing a smile for her daughter's sake.

"Speaking of dad, you two are going to get remarried right?" Samantha frowned. Sarah's smile faded. "Right?" Samantha shook her head. Sarah snarled and shook her head. "I don't believe this."

"Honey," said Samantha softly. "It's a little soon, don't you think? And the divorce is settled. It's done."

"But you only divorced because of me. Now dad likes me. It should work now."

"And if it doesn't? Honey I don't want to go through all that again." Sarah looked at her angry.

"You aren't even going to try?"

"Your father and I discussed it, and we both think it would be better if we stayed like this."

"Mom, I am so sick of living without a dad. Now that I have one you're taking him away from me. You can't do that!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you have no say in this."

"No say? I'm the one who is hurting a lot more than you would think. What part of, 'I'm sick of living with no dad' did you not get? This is not the way a family is supposed to be."

"It isn't, which is why I'll try to find another man to marry so you will have a male influence in your life."

"I don't want another man! I want my dad! I want both of you together again. Our family is broken enough. Please don't make it any worse."

"I'm not trying to make it worse."

"Well what are we going to do all year? Switch me back and forth between houses?"

"That's the plan." Sarah rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"I can't believe you're my mother." She rolled over (as much as her body would allow) so she wasn't facing Samantha and would not look at her.

"Sarah. Sarah."

"Get out of here, mom."

"Sarah, please. Let's talk about this." Sarah rolled over and looked at her angrily.

"I'm through with talking to you. Now unless you change your mind, leave me alone." She turned over and did not respond when her mother tried to talk to her again. Samantha eventually gave up and left. She went down to Snape's room and sat down next to him. Snape saw her face and sighed.

"It didn't go over well with her did it?" he asked.

"No. She wants her father now more than anything."

"Can't say I blame her. I remember what it's like." He reached over and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "We can't stay like this. She's torn up enough. We need to get back together for her sake." Samantha shook her head.

"No," she said softly. "Sarah's a strong girl and can handle this. Besides, we can't force ourselves to do something we don't want to do just for her."

"Sometimes," said Snape. "That's exactly what being a family is about."

"Look, I'll try to find the right guy and get her a father again." Snape shook his head.

"It won't work. You could search the entire planet and no one will be able to replace her father. No one was able to replace mine."

"I don't expect anyone to. The point is, I'm not in love with you anymore, Severus. I can't remarry you like this. It's a dangerous spot for both of us." Snape listened and was more patient than Samantha had expected.

"I understand that, but what about Sarah?"

"Sarah, will just have to cope with it. And she will." Samantha handed him a peice of paper. "Here's a schedule of all of Sarah's breaks from school, like spring break. If it'll work out, maybe we can send her over to Hogwarts during that time." Snape nodded.

Sarah rolled back and forth in her wheel chair.

"This is great," she said happily. She spun it around and smiled.

"We figured it would be better for your health if we did this instead of electric. That way you can still get a workout." said Samantha. Sarah nodded at her. She was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt, and black jeans. She also had the usual black nails, lips, and eye makeup. Her wheelchair was also black, much to her and her mother's amusement.

"Did you talk to dad?" Sarah asked, her eyes showing hopefulness.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Honey, I already told you. We aren't getting back together." Sarah groaned and burried her face in her hands. "Sarah, listen to me. Your father and I, we aren't in love anymore. We both think it will be better this way." Sarah waved it off.

"Right, mom. Whatever."

"I see you're moving again," said a cold voice. Sarah looked up and smiled.

"Dad," she said as she rolled over and hugged him. Snape was dressed in his usual black robes.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she said brightly. She went home with her mother, while Snape returned to the school. Once they were inside Sarah rolled her way to the stairs then paused. "Uh, mom?" she asked. "How do I get to my room?"

"Oh," said Samantha. "I switched our bedrooms. It would be easier if you were downstairs, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Okay." She wheeled into what used to be her mom's room and looked around. Her mother had moved her bed, dresser, and everything in her closet downstairs. All Sarah had to do was a little decorating. She pulled out some posters that used to hang in her room and hung them up. Then she hung one of her favorite photos up that had been taken at Hogwarts. She was standing with Hermione, Ron, and Harry and smiling and waving. Sarah sighed. She was going to miss Hogwarts.

She moved into the living room, and was a little surprised to see a large swarm of owls sitting there. They all were carrying letters and a few had some parcels attached to their feet. Sarah looked at all of them and realized that they all came from Hogwarts. Neville sent her a sympathy letter and some photos taken at Hogwarts incase she missed it. Hermione sent her a large batch of homemade fudge and a letter. Ron sent her a bunch of sweets, and a black handmade sweater his mom had made her with a large red 'S' on it. Harry sent her a sympathy note and promised that the next time he saw her he would take her to Hogsmeade and buy her anything she wanted.

Sarah moved on to a larger envelope from all the teachers at Hogwarts. It was a sympathy note signed by all of them and enough cash (muggle kind) to pay off any doctor's bills and for frivolous shopping. Sarah smiled widely as she moved to the next letter. It was from Malfoy. Her heart froze. Already she had almost forgotten about how much he had done for her that day. How he had been the one who had warned her. She wondered how he was doing. Smiling, she opened it and read it.

Dear Sarah,

I just heard that you're going to be alright. That's great. I also heard though that you won't ever walk again. I can't help but feel that it's my fault since I didn't kill Bud when I had the chance. I'm really sorry and I hope that maybe you will walk again. Also keep an eye open. Bud wasn't caught that night and he's still out there. If you ever think he's threatening you again or you're in danger, tell someone.

Sincerely, Draco Malfoy

P.S. Be careful and I really am sorry.

Sarah wasn't sure how she felt about this. She felt bad that Malfoy thought it was all his fault, and she was terrified to know that Bud was still out there. Her mind never really thought of Bud the last few days. She had just assumed that he had been caught. She placed the letter in her jean pocket and rolled over to the TV and turned it on. There was nothing really good on. Just a bunch of soap operas and info mercials. She managed to find a news station. The headlines were pretty dumb too. There was a robbery at a jewelry store, a cat stuck in a tree nearby, some kid took the top off a fire hydrant, and finally a reminder for people to keep an eye open for Bud. Sarah flipped the channel when she saw his picture. She didn't even want to think of him at the moment.

She flipped the channel to some children's show. There was nothing else on so she decided to watch for fun. At the end of the show, the main character would read letters asking questions and answer them. There were ones like "Why should I share with my sister/brother? What are stars made of?" Then there was one that got her attention. A child had wrote in that her parents were getting a divorce and she thought it was her fault and her parents didn't love her anymore. Sarah's heart froze. The main character shook her head sadly and said, "Oh honey, I know it can be hard when parents do that. It was not your fault though. Parents decide these things and sometimes it's for the best. But they will never stop loving you. And sometimes they get back together, and sometimes they don't. And if they don't, it was never your fault. Just hold on sweety. You'll make it through. And if you're hurting, you can always tell your parents how you're feeling. They want to know...."

Tears flooded Sarah's eyes and she placed a hand over her mouth to muffle out the painful gasps coming from it. She turned off the TV and rolled away into her room where her mother wouldn't see her like this. The tears more painful than any she had ever shed. After a few minutes she pulled herself together and rolled back into the living room and retrieved a book she was reading.

(A/N: okay, this was the last major downer. Sorry, I kinda forgot about this part. Now it goes uphill. Oh, and the preceding as inspired by Mrs. Doubtfire. Yes, kind of cheesy, but oh well. )


	15. Coming Back

(Three months later...)

"Sarah, letter!" called Samantha as she held out an envelope. Sarah took it to her room to open it. It was from Snape.

Dear Sarah,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been very busy. I am writing because I saw you have a break from school coming up and was wondering if you would like to come out to Hogwarts. Ask your mother and write back.

Sincerely, Dad

Sarah smiled and hurried into the kitchen. "Who's the letter from?" asked Samantha.

"Dad." said Sarah. "He wants to know if I can come out to Hogwarts during fall break. That's okay right?"

"Sure. Write back and tell him." Sarah smiled and hurried back to her room to write a response. She couldn't wait to go back. She missed Harry, Hermione, and Ron so badly and she wanted to see her dad more than anything. She hurried to her suitcase and packed it, then noticed she wouldn't be leaving for a week.

"Did you hear the rumors? Sarah's coming!" said Hermione. Harry and Ron smiled.

"When?" asked Ron.

"Two days."

"Awesome," said Harry. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Neither can Malfoy, I'll bet."

"What?" said Ron.

"I think he fancies her."

"Are you kidding? He's a Malfoy. Muggle isn't even in his vocabulary."

"Then why did he help her when Bud came?"

"Some help," snarled Harry. "She's paralized now because of that freak."

"And let's not forget that he's still out there." said Ron.

"Well, it's not like it's his fault." said Hermione.

"Either way, there's no way he could like her. Trust me."

Sarah wheeled down the halls in her chair. She was greeted with a warm hug from her father. She smiled. She felt at home now.

"Hi dad," she said softly. "Miss me?"

"Not really," he said sarcastically. Sarah pretended to be hurt.

"Well in that case I'll just go back...." she laughed and shook her head.

"Sarah!" came a familiar voice.

"Harry!" she called out. She wheeled over to him and hugged him, Ron, and Hermione.

"Welcome back, Sarah." said Hermione.

"God, I missed you guys so much."

"How're you doing?" asked Harry.

"My arms are very tired," she laughed.

"I'll bet," said Ron. "I've never seen a chair like that before."

"As soon as I have the money, I'm switching to electric."

"They make them electric?" gasped Ron.

"Come on," said Harry. "We'll help you up the stairs." They all took off towards Gryffindor tower. Sarah paused for a second.

"You guys go on. I'll catch up." She waited till they were gone and wheeled back up to Snape.

"Well, I can't speak for you," she said softly. "But I missed you." He smiled and hugged her again.

"I missed you too. Now you better catch up with the others." She snickered.

"They get to carry me up the stairs." She waved over her shoulder and caught up with the others.

Draco was around the corner when he saw Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sarah in her wheel chair go by. He smiled as he looked at her. She had definently grown prettier since he had last seen her. He watched them go by, and decided to see her later when the others weren't there.

He spent all of that evening, watching her at supper as she socialized with old friends. Suddenly she looked up at him and their eyes met. He stared at her dumbstruck for a minute before returning his attention to his food. Even though he wasn't looking, he knew she was still watching. He could feel her eyes staring at him. After he had finished dinner he left and went up to the astronomy tower alone. He lit a fire and watched the sunset out the window.

"There you are," said a soft voice. He turned his eyes to the doorway and saw her sitting there in her wheel chair.

"Wondered if I'd see you at all today." he muttered.

"I would have, but the others would probly have a problem with it. I had to sneak away." Draco nodded and looked at her chair as she wheeled into the room.

"So how have you been?"  
"I'm so tired of it all," she said softly.

"Of what?"

"Bud, my mom being so stubborn, having a broken family, all of it."

"Aren't your parents getting remarried?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "I wish though."

"Must be rough," he said softly.

"Very," she muttered.

"How long are you staying?"

"Till the end of Christmas break."

"That's not very long." She shrugged.

"It's two weeks."

"Still," he said softly. "So are you and your dad doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of. He's busy, you know, being a teacher and all."

"My dad's usually busy too. I like it that way." She leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I won't say I like it, but I've gotten pretty used to it."

"Tell me about it," he groaned. She gave a weak smile and wheeled towards the window.

"I'm sorry," muttered Draco. She didn't look at him, but heard him.

"For what?" she asked perplexed.

"Not being able to help you. It's my fault you're in that chair."

"Not it's not," she said softly as she turned around.

"I was the one who used the crucatious curse. I was the one who didn't kill him when I had the chance. I was the one who...."

"Who warned both me and dad and tried your hardest to stop it from happening," said Sarah softly. "No one else would have had that kind of courage to stand up to him like that. If it weren't for you, my dad and I would be dead." Draco stared at her. The flames in the fire seemed to dance in her eyes. He couldn't find words to say, but simply nodded and turned.

"I have to go," she muttered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Got a quidditch match," he said softly. "Slytherin vs Gryffindor."

"Great," she laughed. "Now I won't know who to cheer for."

"Well I can guarantee it won't be for me," he said roughly. "See you later, Sarah." Sarah nodded and wheeled away. She paused in the door way and looked over her shoulder. Draco was sitting in the window sill, staring at the moon silently. She smiled and dissappeared down the hall.

Draco stared at the stars, and though he thought it was silly, he placed a wish on one. "Please," he whispered. "Just let her walk again. Even if it's only for a minute. I don't want her to be sad." He waited, half expecting a flash of light or a boom or the ground to shake. But of coarse nothing happened and he sneered. Wishes, he concluded, were a foolish waist of time.

A week went by and almost every student in the school had managed to welcome Sarah back and even give her gifts. She sometimes had to hide from them when she was tired, or just needed some time alone. Snape and her often went for walks around the lake to talk and catch up. Those times she spent were the best, and she always was looking forward to them.

"So," said Snape as they started off across the lake. The ground was covered in snow and the lake was frozen over. A sunset had appeared in the sky filling it with color. It was a little chilly, but they both managed to stay warm. "Has your mother heard anything from Bud?"

"Not yet," she said softly. "I hope he's dead."

"Me too. If I hadn't been shot I would have killed him."

"I know you would have," she snickered.

"Do you have nightmares?"

"Sometimes," she whispered. "They feel so real. Sometimes I wake up and I can see him in front of me. It scares me."

"They don't occure often do they?" he asked.

"It depends. It sort of goes off and on. Sometimes it's just a memory. When he shoots me, my legs hurt." Snape stopped and stared at her.

"Hurt?" he asked.

"The doctors said that would happen. But sometimes, even a few minutes after I really wake up, they still hurt."

"Is that a good thing?"

"The doctors said that I shouldn't be feeling anything from the waist down. I dunno, maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, there was only a two percent chance that I'd walk again." He nodded cooly and smirked.

"Then there's still a chance." She smiled and shook her head. "So these dreams, are they... bad?" She nodded.

"They feel so real. Sometimes when I wake up, I'm still screaming." She shuddered and folded her arms tightly around her chest. "I wish they would stop."

"Would you feel safer if your room was moved closer to mine? Then you can get me if you need me."

"I was just about to ask that," she said softly. "Sounds pretty lame huh?"

"Not really."

"I remember when Bud first came in to my life. I was so afraid of him and I spent almost every night sleeping with mom in her bed." She sat there silently for a while, staring at the lake. "Remember a long time ago, when I said I didn't need a father?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"Call me crazy, but I think I need you now more than ever."

(A/N: Because of one concerned reader, the rating in this fic will go up. Don't ask me what this guy's problem is, but I can't risk getting reported. Sry!)


	16. Miracles

Sarah was sitting quietly in the astronomy tower, staring out the window when she heard the door behind her open. She could see the reflection of a blonde haired boy with silver eyes step inside. She turned and looked at him and he stared at her in complete silence. After a minute he spoke up.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay. I was about to leave anyway." She placed her hands on her wheels as though to leave but then stopped and rubbed her palms. "Man," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco as he stepped up to her and kneeled down.

"My hands are so sore from wheeling around everywhere."

"You don't have to leave," he muttered. She smiled.

"Well could you please push me towards the fireplace." Draco grinned devilishly.

"Into the fire place, you say?" Sarah's eyes widened.

"NO!" she shouted while laughing. Draco rushed behind her and grabbed on to the handles and started pushing her towards the fire. She was laughing and shouting, and soon reached out her arms pressed her hands to the wall so he couldn't push her in. She continued to laugh and Draco pretended to push her in, then it happened. Sarah felt a small tingling pain in her left leg, then her right. Soon the tingly feeling faded and she could feel the heat of the fire and gapsed. "Ow!" she cried. Draco stopped immediatly and pulled her away and stared at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically. "Did I burn you?"

"No, it's just.... my legs. When you did that they hurt... a lot." Draco stared at her.

"A lot?"

"Yeah." Draco slowly and hesitently placed a hand on her left leg and rubbed it up and down slowly. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I can feel things." She smiled so widely that it just barely fit her face. "Draco, this may sound insane, but help me up."

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"Just do it." He reached down and she put her arm around his shoulder and he helped her up, supporting her weight and slowly lifted her up to her feet. She stood absolutely still, then looked at him. "Let go," she whispered. Draco ever so carefully let go, and she stood there, by herself. She did not say anything at first but soon looked at him in astonishment. Draco gasped. It had been his wish, to see her walk again. She smiled and slowly stepped foreward. Ever so slowly, inch by inch, she staggered foreward. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. Draco laughed and extended his arms to her. She staggered over to him and into his arms and began laughing. "I can walk!" she cried. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Me neither," said Draco with a smile. "You really are amazing." She laughed again and then sat back down in her wheel chair.

"Let's not tell dad," she whispered. "I want it to be his Christmas present." Draco laughed and folded his arms over his chest, his silver eyes seemed to sparkle in the night.

"Setteling for the cheap way, are we?" She shook her head.

"Nah. Just setteling for the 'I'm-dirt-poor-at-the-moment' way." Draco smiled and flopped down onto the sofa. Sarah stood up and walked over and sat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder without even thinking about it and Draco felt nervous. He had no idea how to react and just sat there. He was silent for a while, then put his arm around her and drew her closer.

"You know," muttered Draco. "Christmas is almost here and when it's over, you're leaving." She nodded.

"Wish I could get an extension, but I've missed too much school already. And I already have to do summer school which really stinks."

"What's that?"

"It's when you've failed a course or you've missed too much school and you have to make it up over the summer or get held back."

"Yikes," he muttered. "So what about the nightmares? I know you had to get moved into Slytherin house because of them, but are they getting any better?"

"A little," she moaned. "Not really."

"Well, if you ever want to talk then I'm here." She smiled.

"I know that." They sat there silent for a long while and soon Sarah yawned and sat up. "I'm going to bed," she said softly. She stood up and walked back to her wheel chair and wheeled over to the door. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder to Draco who was watching her. For a breif second she wanted to go back to the sofa to be held in his arms again, but then shook the thought away and wheeled away. She stopped when she got to the stairs and stared down.

"Uh....." she muttered. "little help?" Draco was soon next to her in front of the stairs.

"You can just walk down," he whispered.

"But someone may be watching at the bottom. According to everyone else, I'm paralized, remember?"

"I am not carrying you down," he laughed.

"Okay. It'll be fun to see dad's reaction when he finds out that his grade-A student couldn't help his daughter down the stairs so she plummeted to her death." Draco snickered and stepped in front of her. He picked her up into his arms, and then, levitating the wheel chair with his wand, took both of them down the stairs. About half-way there he stopped and set her down on her feet.

"Your chair is too heavy. I'll be carry it down and be right back for you." She smiled and nodded as he carried her wheel chair down. It was even funnier to watch because she decided not to tell him the chair could fold up. Once he had carried it down he came back up and found her right where he had left her. He scooped her into his arms again and carried her the rest of the way.

As he carried her, Draco couldn't help but smile. Her arms were wrapped behind his neck, and her head was resting on his chest. Her long black hair was flowing down, brushing against his arm and sometimes on the skin of his hand. He could smell her sweet fragrance and smiled again. She was very beautiful, and carrying her made him feel like she was his.

A strange sight greeted Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they saw Draco Malfoy carrying Sarah down the stairs, smiling and talking with her all the way.

"I told you he liked her," whispered Hermione to Ron.

"He's just helping her down the stairs," answered Ron. "It doesn't prove anything."

"Ron, when was the last time Malfoy helped anyone with anything?" asked Harry. "He likes her," said Hermione. "And I hate to say it, but it's kind of cute."

"Ugh! No!" snarled Ron. "Malfoy can't be going soft. It'd be too.... weird."

"People can still change, Ron. And I think in Malfoy's case, that's a good thing."

"It is a little weird," said Harry. "But hopefully Sarah will have a good impact on him. Either that or she'll become like him." They watched as Draco placed her in the wheel chair and Sarah looked over in their dirrection.

"Hey guys!" she called. She wheeled over to them and Draco followed hesitently behind her.

"Hey, Sarah," said Hermione. "I haven't gotten to talk to you much."

"That'd be my fault," she said with a smile. "Ever since my room was moved I've been kinda busy."

"Well, if you want you can come with us. We're just going into the common room."

"Okay," she said. She turned to Draco. "See you later." He nodded and walked off and she followed Harry and the others to Gryffindor house.

Draco turned and watched her leave. She saw as Harry and Ron both teased her and she laughed and shoved them playfully. He sneered. Whatever he had felt for her before was gone. He understood now she cared more for them and less for him. He turned violently on his heel and sulked off into Slytherin house.

(Sorry I only posted one chapter yesterday. No, I am not dead. I just had a major anxiety attack yesterday during Bio and got sent home early. For future refference: I am a very disturbed person... School's the only place I hav access to a computer.)


	17. More Than a Friend

(A few days later......)

"What took you so long?" asked Draco as she wheeled into the common room.

"Saying goodbye to Hermione," she sighed. "Wish I could've stayed longer so I could have hung out with her more."

"So how's Potty and Weasel?" She sneered at him.

"Potter and Weasley are just fine." He smirked and shook his head.

"Forgot they were your friends." he muttered. "Look, if you care about your two boyfriends so much, then why don't you just stay with them?" Sarah stared at him for a minute.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Oh, so it's my first name now. What are you playing at?"

Sarah was in shock. Malfoy had never acted like this before and it was starting to scare her. She hated to look oblivious, staring down the barrel of a friendship ender, but she was completely clueless.

"What?"

"I know all about it. You and Potter and freakin' Weasley, you're a cute love triangle aren't you?"

Her eyes widened. Of all the things she expected to hear from Malfoy, this was definitely not one of them.  
"No!" she cried. "I'm not in love with either of them. They're just friends."

"Sure," muttered Draco.

"I'm serious! Draco, please listen to me. What's wrong?"

"I dunno. Just seeing you hanging out with them so much and always talking to them, it just made me....." He stopped and looked away, almost as if he were embarrassed.

"Made you what?"

"Jealous!" he shouted. She just sat there and stared.

"What? Jealous of them?"

"They've got everything. A family, real friends, and now... and now you." He sighed and pointed to himself. "Look at me."

"Draco, they don't have me," she said, feeling a small stab of pity. "Where were they when I took my first steps? Were they the ones who stood up to Bud or warned me about it? Draco, they weren't even there the minute I was shot." Her voice was going soft and tears were forming in her eyes. "They're my friends. Nothing more."

"Is that how you see me then?"

"I....." she was struggling for the right words to say. Draco stood there and waited impatiently and finally shook his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He started to walk off when Sarah spoke up again.

"Draco, what is your problem?" He stopped and looked at her. "We have been through too much together. And I have had things I've felt around you that I don't feel around anyone else. You saved my life and my dad's and you think I only look at you as a friend?!" He stared at her for the longest time and she ran a finger under her eyelashes, brushing the tears away. "Draco, it's Christmas eve. Do we have to be fighting now?" Draco paused and then turned and looked at her. "I care about you okay? I do like you..... a lot." Draco was silent and just stared at her. "In fact, besides my dad you were the only reason I wanted to come back." She brushed a stray tear from her face and shook her head. Draco walked up to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"No, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just you seem so happy around them."

"Because they're my friends. They make me happy. But when I'm with you, I feel... different. You make me feel like I'm fine the way I am.... even if I am a filthy muggle." She stood up and walked up next to him.

"You aren't a filthy muggle," he said softly. He reached up and brushed her cheek softly. "You're a pretty muggle." They both snickered a little.

"Gee, thanks," she teased.

"So," he said as he sat down on the couch. "You like me a lot, huh?" There was a hint of his old pride in his voice, but she ignored it. Her cheeks turned a light scarlet color.

"Yeah, I guess." He patted down the seat to him and she sat down, leaned over and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"How much do you like me?"

"I dunno," she laughed. "A lot."

"That's not an answer."

"It's valid for me." She sat up and looked at him.

"Well," he said softly. "This is how much I like you." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, and cheeks. "And this," he said staring into her eyes. "This is how much I love you." He moved in and pressed his lips to hers. She slipped her arms under his and placed her hands onto his back, embracing him tightly. He reached his hands up and allowed his fingers to get tangled in her black hair which was incredibly silky to the touch. She moaned and he pulled away quickly and stared at her.

"Whoa," he breathed. Sarah looked away, biting her lip and tried to compose herself.

"Listen," she whispered, looking back at him. "I have never kissed anyone before, ever. And if I'm doing it wrong...."

"No," he said softly, smiling a little. "You did it just right."

"Well," she said, blushing a lot. "Thanks. That was.... educational." He laughed and hugged her warmly.

"I can never sleep on Christmas eve," he muttered.

"Me neither," she said softly. "Pretty sad, huh? I mean I'm seventeen for crying out loud." Draco laughed.

"We can stay up if you want. Better than laying in bed wide awake all night." She eyed him suspiciously, but smiled.

"Alright, but don't try anything." He held up his hands.

"Do I ever?" He paused for a moment and shook his head. "Alright, don't answer that."

She nodded and stood up to get to her room. As she headed for the stairs, her foot tripped on the first one and she fell, catching herself by her hands. Draco turned when he heard the sound and laughed. Sarah turned red and stood up, brushing herself off.

"I'm okay," she called, and continued to her room. She couldn't stop smiling as she hurried around getting dressed. She put on a pair of black sweat pants and a black spaghetti strapped shirt, and threw on a black hooded sweatshirt on top to keep warm and headed back out. Draco was sitting on the sofa in a long dark green T-shirt and a pair of grey pants. She hurried into the sofa and back into Draco's arms, resting her head on his chest as he placed a strong, loving arm around her and they sat beside the fire.

"Don't fall asleep," said Draco softly. Sarah nodded then giggled. "What?"

"You've got to be the only boy I know who doesn't sleep in his boxers." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"That was random," he muttered.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head. "First boyfriend jitters." He nodded with a smirk.

"I just decided to be modest." He suddenly looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

"Oh," she said catching on quickly. "No, I didn't mean it in that way."

"Just checking," he laughed.

"So," she whispered. "You must've had a lot of girlfriends."

"Nah," he admitted honestly. "I mean I like girls, don't get me wrong. I'm just trying to find the right one. What about you?"

"Oh, I don't date girls," she said. He rolled his eyes and snickered. "But I have never really ever had a crush before." His jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Draco.

"Nope. I've just been so... enclosed in my own world. I guess it was about time I was popped out of my shell."

"Well," he said folding his arms over his chest arrogantly. "For your first crush I'm not that bad, am I?" She chuckled, shaking her head.

"You'll work."


	18. Christmas!

It wasn't until about 5am when they woke up. Draco was first. He slowly slitted his eyes open and frowned when he realized he had fallen asleep. He looked to the side, and relaxed when he saw she was still there in his arms. He leaned over and kissed Sarah's forehead softly and she stirred and woke up.

"Hey," she muttered. "You crashed too?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "But look, Santa left me an angel."

"You're terrible at flirting, you know that?"

"I've never had to do it before," he repented. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly they jumped when they heard a door open.

"That's Snape's door," whispered Draco. "Quick, get back in your wheel chair!" Sarah quickly and quietly tiptoed to her wheel chair, stubbed her toe on one of the wheels and fell into the chair biting her lip and screaming obscenities in her head. Snape walked into the living room in his billowing black robes and spotted, Sarah.

"I didn't hear you two get up," he said softly.

"We, tried to be quiet," said Sarah softly. "I've got something to show you."

"What?" he asked. She looked at Draco unsure, but he nodded and she smiled. She placed her hands on the arms rests of her chair and slowly pushed herself up to her feet. She stood still for a while and Snape stared wide-eyed. Slowly, she took one step after another until she was in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, dad." He smiled and hugged her tightly as she laughed and hugged him back.

"The doctors said you would never walk again," he gasped. "How....?"

"It just.... happened. My legs were hurting again, except for real this time, and it just happened."

"Sarah," he said as he hugged her again. "This is the best present you could give me." She stole a glance at Draco who was smiling. She smiled and closed her eyes. This was going to be a good Christmas.

After a minute they went to the tree to open presents. Much to Sarah's surprise, a lot of people in the school had given her stuff.

"This one's from..... Parvati," said Draco as he handed her a box. She placed it in her lap and opened it. It was two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans.

"Be careful with those," said Snape.

"I know," said Sarah. "I've had a few bad ones before."

"And this..." said Draco as he handed it to her. "...is from me." She opened it and pulled out a gold necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a serpent with emeralds for eyes. The serpent was slithered around a ruby. "It works for both Gryffindor and Slytherin," he said with a smile.

"It's pretty," she whispered. "Here, help me." She handed it to him and pulled her hair out of the way as he clipped it on.

"Your hair is getting long," said Snape cooly.

"It's like a forest back here," teased Draco as he moved a few locks out of the way.

"Hey, at least I don't use about five gallons of hair gel in my hair," she responded.

"Don't need to. It's greasy enough back here." She laughed and shook her head.

"Got that from dad," she teased.

"Alright, enough flirting," said Snape with a smirk.

The rest of the day was spent opening presents, and Sarah went over to see Harry and Ron and show them she could walk.

"Bloody hell!" cried Ron. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago," she said softly. "It was sorta cheap, but dad liked it."

"Well," said Harry. "It's good to see you on your feet."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I can't believe I have to go tomorrow!"

"That sucks. I really wish you could stay longer."

"Same here," said Ron. "They don't make your Christmas break long enough."

"Actually it is longer but I wanted to spend some time with mom too."

"Miss her?" asked Harry.

"A lot. She hasn't heard from Bud though so that's good, but I haven't really heard from her either... Not in a while."

"Maybe Bud's gone for good." She shook her head.

"No, he's still out there."

"Scary," said Ron.

"So, what about you and Malfoy?" asked Harry. "What happened there?"

"I think we're officialy a couple," she said softly.

"Did you kiss him?" asked Ron with a slight look of being grossed out.

"He kissed me," she giggled. Ron cringed and Harry shrugged.

"Well, that's actually pretty good... for Malfoy," he muttered.

The ground was completely frosted over and the lake was sheer ice. Sarah wrapped her coat tighter around her and walked around, watching the falling snow. She took another step when she felt something round and hard hit her right between her shoulder blades. She turned and saw Snape standing there with a devilish smile on his face. Sarah took off running as fast as she could and tackled him in the snow. He managed to get on top of her and pushed another snowball in her face. She sat up, laughing and wiping the powder off and sat there with him for a while.

"It's great to see you running again," he said after a while.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. He looked at her and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Your make up," he said after a while. She gasped and felt around her eyes. "You look like the undead," he teased. She licked her thumbs and wiped it off.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said softly. They were silent again for a while when Sarah got a look on her face. She reached behind her and grabbed a handful of snow and faced Snape again.

"Hey dad," she said in a sweet voice.

"What?" he asked. She tossed the snowball in his face and then took off running before he could react.


	19. Mom, are you there?

Sarah sighed as she held her suitcase in her hands. Draco had his arm around her and was trying to make her smile.

"Hey," he said softly. "It won't be that bad. You can write me whenever you want and I'll write."

"Okay," she whispered. The train pulled up and Sarah gave Draco one last hug. "See you later, I guess," muttered Draco.

"Come and visit during summer vacation sometime."

"I will. Oh, here, your dad told me to give you this," he handed her a cell phone. "He said he has one like it and he wants you to call him once a week. I guess teachers get special privileges. None of the students are able to get those things to work." She smiled.

"Too bad he couldn't be here," she muttered. She sighed as the train blew its whistle. "Well, bye," she whispered. She slipped her hands behind his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and withdrew a minute later.

"Take care, Shorty," he said with a smirk. She nodded, grabbed her bag and boarded the train.

"Mom? I'm home," Sarah called softly as she stepped inside her house. She knew her mom wouldn't be able to pick her up at the station so she had gotten a ride home with a friend. She stepped inside her house, it was completely black and icy cold. Sarah turned on the lights and looked around. "Mom? Are you here?" No answer. Sarah shivered. The house felt so... creepy for some reason. Something was wrong. She ran upstairs and into her mom's room.

The foul stench of the room landed heavily on her and Sarah turned around and fled the room. It had smelled so horrible that she was coughing and wretching. It smelled like something had died. "Mom, where are you?" she called out. Her gut feeling told her that her mom was in the bedroom somewhere. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped back inside, holding her breath. She turned on the lights and found several items knocked off the shelves. She knew instantly Bud had been there. The thought suddenly flung back and whipped her in the face. If Bud had been there then where was her mom?

"MOM!" she screamed, forcing herself to breath the horrid air. She stared at the bed and saw that there was a lump laying under the covers. She hesitated, then moved to the sheets and pulled off the blankets. Her heart was pounding in her chest. At first what was laying there looked like a blur. Then she realized it was a body. Long brown ratty hair spilled down the shoulders and back, and it was wearing a white night gown that was very worn and turning brown. Sarah saw the back of the body was facing her, and to see a face, she would have to walk around to the other side. She didn't want to look though.

Sarah couldn't even feel her feet anymore. Her breathing back small insignificant gasps of air and the room around her seemed to be growing darker. The only thing she could see clearly was this body. Sarah finally moved a few steps foreward and walked to the side of the bed. She had her eyes squeezed shut and couldn't bring herself to look. The only thing she could hear was her own voice in her head screaming and sobbing since she was too weak to. She finally slowly opened her eyes and looked.

_A face with a mouth so horribly stretched out._

_Blood red eyes open staring blankly at her._

_Hair covering most of her face except the eyes._

_The room was spinning faster.... and faster..... and..._

(A/N: okay, I suck a writing suspense. Sry.)


	20. You Saw Me Cryin' in the Chapel

Snape awoke with a jolt when he heard the small ringing. He rubbed his eyes wearily and listened again. He heard the ring again and recognized it was his cell phone. He reached over clumsily to the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?" he yawned. No one spoke. There was only a muffled sobbing on the other end. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Dad," said a shaking voice. Snape felt an instant pang of fear and he sat strait up knowing immediately it was his daughter.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" there was a long silence and soon he could hear her sobs again. "Sarah, talk to me. Are you in trouble?"

"Yes," she said. She started crying even harder and soon whispered. "Bud," into the phone and hung up. Snape sat there holding the phone to his ear. His heart was pounding. Bud was in that house, with Sarah doing only God knew what. Snape shot out of bed, tossing the cell phone on the floor and changed as fast as possible. He quickly scribbled down a note for Dumbledore to find and left it in his office, then hurried out side until he was out of school ground and apparated away.

He appeared with a loud crack in front of the house he hadn't seen in years. The lights in all the rooms were now turned on and the red and blue flashing lights of police cars the lighting up the neighborhood. He hurried inside, burst through the door and ran to the upstairs. Policemen and women were talking and placed 'crime scene' tape over the door. One of them looked at him and stepped up.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Where's Sarah?" demanded Snape harshly.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her father. Where is she?!"

"Downstairs in her bedroom talking with some CSI investigators." Without another word Snape ran down the stairs and into the other bedroom. He found Sarah sitting on her bed, huddled up in a corner (the mattress fit perfectly into a corner of the wall she used to lean against,) sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. She looked up at him and cried out, "Dad!" and ran to him and into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and he held her closely and comforted her.

"What happened?" he asked to the CSI investigator.

"Are you the father of Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes. Severus Snape."

"Severus, your wife has been a victim of homicide." Snape felt his stomach drop. Samantha, his Samantha was dead. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. And he had never been able to tell her he still loved her.

"Oh god," he muttered. "What happened?"

"She was stabbed to death. Sarah was the one who found her. She said she had called you and wanted to wait for you here."

"How long has she been dead?" asked Snape.

"A week," said the agent. "When Sarah found her she was in an bad state of decomposition. It's rattled her up." (I really don't know how long it takes to look very grody, so don't yell at me.)

"Oh dear god," he said, clinging to Sarah closer. She was all he had left.

"Mr. Snape, is there anyone who could have possibly done this?"

"Yes," he said after a minute. "Bud."

"Who's Bud?"

"He's my x-wife's boyfriend, or was anyway."

"Has he ever made threats against Samantha?"

"Not that I know of, but he shot both me and my daughter last year. There should be a warrant out for his arrest....."

Sarah placed a rose on her mother's grave and stood there, tears overwhelming her eyes. This was all Bud's fault. She hated him now more than ever and now there was a large gap in her heart that she knew would never be filled. She felt like she had been cut open and was now slowly bleeding to death. Turning her head a little she caught a glimpse of a boy standing not too far away. Draco.

She wanted to go to him, to be comforted in his arms. But something held her back. So instead she stood there, staring at the tombstone. There was a crack of thunder and it began to rain. She felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"Come on," whispered Draco softly. "It's time to let go." She nodded and allowed him to put his arm around her and walk with her into the church and out of the rain. Once they were inside, Sarah stepped into the empty sanctuary. She walked over to one of the empty benches and sat down, burying her face in her hands.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. "A few months ago I was so sure that Bud was gone for good." Draco sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I can't get the images out of my head. The look on her face when I found her...."

"Don't think about it," said Draco comfortingly. "Bud will be dealt with, I promise you." He kissed her forehead lightly. "So how's your dad handling this?" Sarah shook her head.

"He doesn't talk much. I think it's eating him up as much too."

"Have you tried talking?"

"I can't, it's so hard." She wiped her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. "I wish I was up there with her. I wish I could just leave this place."

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do!" she cried. "I'm so sick of all of this. I can't take it anymore. How many more people is it going to take? I'll be next. I know it."

"No, you won't."

"It won't matter whether I want it or not. I'll be next. He knows the police know. I wasn't supposed to tell."

"The police are keeping all information about who contacted them, confidential."

"He still knows it's me." She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and Draco held her closer.

"I promise you that you won't ever have to face Bud alone. I'll be here." She looked at him with tear stained eyes and he kissed her softly on the lips.

Sarah shook her head and pushed him back.

"Not now, Draco," she muttered. He stared, appalled, and nodded, not really sure of what to do now.

"Sarah," he muttered, stroking her cheek. "It's okay." He kissed her again quickly. "It'll be okay." She stared, unsure for a moment, and let him kiss her. She slipped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss and the world around her seemed to vanish. It was only her and him. The feeling of his lips pressed to hers made her shiver and she melted in his arms as he kissed her thoroughly. She could feel his hands caressing her shoulders and back and she soon pulled away. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed every inch of her neckline. She smiled and drew his face back up to hers and kissed him again. She pulled away seconds later and smirked.

"I.... I think I love you," she whispered. Draco snickered.

"Well I know I love you," he said softly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, and then lips again.

(A/N: 20 chapters today!!! Pour the wine and cut the cheese! And best yet, I actually kept an audience after one! That's never happened before! You like me! sniff You REALLY like me...)


	21. Nightmares

(A/N: This scene was inspired by the TV series CSI.)

That night, Sarah left with Draco to return to Hogwart while Snape went back to the house to collect things he wanted to keep and Sarah's belongings. He knew it would be better for her, emmotionaly, to stay at Hogwarts. The next few days were extremely hard for her and she often remained in her room, closed out from everyone else, including Draco. A week later, four men were held in the custody of CSI, all of them having the nickname, Bud and similar descriptions. Since there had been no fingerprints on the scene, the only way Bud could be identified was if Sarah would point him out. Snape had only seen him twice and had confessed he probly wouldn't be able to tell him apart from the other three men. She was scheduled to go in the next day and her nightmares that night had intensified. She never let Snape know when she was having them because she didn't want him to know. On the day she had to go, Draco was allowed to come with her and be there for her. They entered the lab silently and two investigators took Sarah with them to another room.

"Alright Sarah," said one of the CSI agents. She was a female with blond hair and a slim build. "You won't even have to speak. One by one the suspects will step up so he's facing you, turn to the side, turn to you again and then step back. When you see the one, write the number down. If you think you need to see one again, let us know."

"Remember," said the other agent. This one was male and had a gruff look to him. "They are in the other room and are in handcuffs so they can't hurt you. Also remember that you'll be able to see them, but they can't see you."

"It won't matter," she muttered. "He still knows it's me." The woman handed her a small note pad and a pen and proceeded to call them up.

"Number one, step up." The first man stepped up, but already she could tell he was not the one. She waited as he turned to the side and then left and watched the next one. He wasn't Bud either, and neither was the next one. Then the fourth one stepped up. Sarah gasped painfully as she remembered the night he shot her and her dad. Tears flooded her eyes and as she glanced down at the note pad she realized that all she had to do was write that number down and she would finally be free. Her hand trembled and she placed the tip of the pen on the paper. She glanced back up again, his sneer and dangerous eyes were boring into her and she was shaking. She looked back down at the paper and then back up at him...

Snape and Draco watched as they brought Sarah back. Her nose and cheeks were red and her eyes were flooded with tears. Snape immediatly wrapped his arms around her and soothed her a little.

"How'd it go?" he asked. The CSI agent shook his head.

"She choked." he answered mournfully. "She didn't identify him." Snape closed his eyes and withdrew from her. He put his arm around her and left with her back to Hogwarts. Once they were inside the common room, she broke down again.

"I couldn't do it," she wept. "I was too afraid. Now he'll be released and I'll be next."

"No you won't," said Snape softly. "You're my daughter and I will protect you and be here for you for as long as it takes." She sniffled and nodded as he embraced her tightly. "I love you, Sarah. I will not let him hurt you again."

"I love you too, Dad," she whispered. Draco left quietly to his room leaving Snape and Sarah alone.

That night, Snape woke to the sound of Sarah screaming. He burst into her room faster than lightning and found she was still asleep.

"NO!" she shouted. "LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!!!" Snape woke her gently and her eyes snapped open. Fear was engraved on her face and tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Snape held her close as she cried softly. "I can't believe she's gone," she sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"Hush," whispered Snape. "It's okay, I miss her too."

"She probly never saw it coming. What if she suffered for a long time? She must've been so scared..."

"Try not to think about it," Snape said softly. "Everything will be alright. We'll pull through this." Sarah withdrew and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"It's just, we used to argue a lot and the last time I saw her, we were fighting. Now my last memory I have of her is yelling at her to go away and leave me alone." She burried her face in her hands and cried again. Snape placed his arms around her and comforted her. He soon felt himself fighting back his own tears which was rare because he seldom cried. (I'm crying now :'( ).

"She loved you," he managed to say. "And she knew you loved her too. I know it hurts. It hurts like hell, but we're going to get through this."

"I just feel so weak," she muttered. She looked up at him, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were still falling. She had never before looked so broken and his heart was ripped in pieces just seeing her like this. It reminded him too much of when he was a child and lost his own mother.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes," he said softly. He couldn't prevent it. A small tear escaped and rolled down his face. Sarah gasped when she saw it and hugged him again.

"You were screaming again last night," said Draco as he and Sarah ate their breakfast quietly. They had both gotten permission to stay in the slytherin common room for breakfast so they could be alone.

"Nightmares," she muttered.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She nodded.

"Like hell." He reached across and took her hand.

"I'm here for you, always."

"I know," she whispered. "Just don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise you." She smirked and he kissed her hand softly.

"You really have changed since I first met you."

"I hope so," he muttered. She smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"I'm so tired."

"You should sleep," he said staring at her.

"I can't. I'm afraid to go near my bed or even close my eyes."

"What you saw was traumatic, I will admit," he said softly. "But I don't like seing you like this... again."

"I don't like being like this."

"Then at least let me try to help you."

Sarah looked out the window and shivered.

"It won't be much longer. He'll soon come."

"No," he said as he moved over closer to Sarah and hugged her. "No he won't. He won't ever lay a hand on you again... ever." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and was angry that she couldn't hide her emmotions.

"I just wish the time would come sooner and be over with."

"No you don't," he said softly. He held her tightly as she started to cry. "I love you, Sarah, more than anything. You mean everything to me and I don't want you to go." He placed a small kiss on her neck and she pulled away. "You really need to sleep." She nodded and walked over to the sofa. He went with her and laid down across the sofa with her. He put his arm around he and waited till she was asleep.

Snape came in some hours later and found both Draco and Sarah asleep on the sofa, Draco with his arm protectively around her. He went into his room and came out with a blanket. Ever so carefully he placed it over both of them and left silently as they slept.

(A/N: For those of you who are getting mad b/c you think I've made anyone out of character, nobody forced you to read this, okay? I do need criticism to get better, but don't come hammering down on me like I superglued your face to the screen and pulled on your hair while giving you paper cuts and sprinkling lemon juice on them until you read every last word. If you don't like the fic, then just stop reading this and read something else. Don't come bashing on me, telling me I'm a no good fan who ruins HP even if it is true. There's a difference between giving suggestions and just flat out being a pain in the ass (pardon my french). If I get another review saying trash, I will personally come over and torture you by glueing your face to the screen and making you read my earlier works which, believe me, are two million times worse than this. Thankyou.)


	22. The Final Attack

That night, Draco woke up alone. It was dark in the common room and he wondered how he had managed to sleep that long. He looked around, but Sarah was nowhere in sight. He stood up and went to her bedroom. She was not there either. She had just... gone.

He suddenly heard a scream outside and looked out her window. Two shadows were moving towards Hagrid's cabin, one of them seemed to be dragged in that dirrection. He gasped. Sarah.

He took off running out of the Slytherin house and rushed through the doors. Straining his eyes with great difficulty, he saw two shapes making their way past the cabin and into the dark forest.

"SARAH!" he shouted. Just then the voice seemed to respond.

"DRACO!!! GET HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Her voice was soon muffled out and he bet that Bud had put his hand over her mouth... or worse...

He ran, his anger burning hotter than fire and he soon found himself a few feet away from the shadows.

There was a dull thud in the snow and he saw a pale had with blood on the fingertips just visible in the little light. He ran over to there, knowing what he would find. Sarah was laying on the ground, motionless. Blood was flowing from her chest and was on her hands. She had been stabbed to death just like her mother. Draco's anger burned hotter than ever and he looked down, spotting footsteps that were leading into the dark forest.

Running faster than before he hurried in that direction and soon saw Bud, making his way through the trees. Draco raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A green ray shot out, and Bud dropped like a rock instantly, but the knowledge of his death was not satisfying enough for him. Draco ran up to the body and found the knife still clutched in his hand. He pried it out and drove it into Bud's chest. Again and again, blood flowing and splattering on him. Then he stopped and sat there trembling. He stood up and gave a loud shout of anger. He was so numb right now and didn't know what to do. Turning, he forced himself in Sarah's dirrection. She was still laying lifeless in the snow and a pool of blood was growing around her. He kneeled down, tears blinding his eyes and held Sarah close.

"I promised I'd always be here for you, he whispered." He closed his eyes tightly and let his head hang down. He picked up her cold hand and pressed it against his cheek. Lights began to shine in that direction and students came running along with teachers from everywhere. He heard their screams and cries and the teachers asking questions and rushing up to him. Draco was so cold that he felt exhausted. He soon passed out in the snow and the last thing he saw was Snape's horrified look when he saw his lifeless daughter.


	23. Worth Fighting For

Draco felt warm when he awoke and opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing and a fire was burning nearby. But he still felt so cold inside. Sarah was gone and she would never come back. Hot tears came to his eyes again and he rolled over to his side and stared at the empty beds. There were soft footsteps coming inside and he knew it was Madam Pomfrey.

"Well now, Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" she asked. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Numb."

"If you want we can make the room warmer..."

"No, not that kind of numb." Pomfrey suddenly nodded in understanding.

"Poor Sarah," she muttered. "The child never saw it coming."

"She knew it was going to happen," muttered Draco. "She told me. I just didn't really believe her."

"It wasn't your fault." Draco nodded and rolled back to his side. "I'll let you be," she said softly as she left. Even Pomfrey knew when it was time to go. Draco lay still, the painful memory of the previous night came to him. Sarah was dead. He could not accept it. It had only been a day ago that they had been sleeping on the sofa peacefully, completely unaware of what was going to happen. He heard soft footsteps again and sighed, thinking it was Pomfrey again.

"Draco," came a soft voice.

"Please," he muttered. "I just want to sleep." The foot steps came closer and he wished that Ponfrey would go away. He wanted to fall asleep and forget. The matress tilted a little as the person sat down. A warm hand gently rested on his shoulder and he rolled over. A pair of black eyes were looking back and the face he saw made him gasp.

"Sarah!" he cried. He sat up and she climbed onto the bed and into his arms. He held her closely for a while, inhaling her sweet smell, stroking her black hair, and wept for a minute, knowing this was too good to be true. He finally let go and stared at her.

"How...?" he stuttered.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," she whispered. "I remember seeing this bright light and golden gates opening and then I saw you, reaching for me. I reached back and the next thing I knew I woke up here in my dad's arms. He said it was your love that saved me." She smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh gods girl," he gasped as he held her again. "Bud's dead," he whispered.

"I know. Dad saw your little handiwork in the dark forest." She withdrew and he rubbed his head painfully.

"How long have I been out?" he muttered.

"A day and a half," she said softly. "I only woke up about two hours ago."

He scooted over and she lay next to him. He pulled the blankets over her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"So is it finally over?"

"What?"  
"Bud and all that. It's over?"

"Yes, finally. Everything's going to be okay now."

"Good," he said, leaning in and kissing her passionately. "Because there's something I need to ask you."

"What?" He sat up with a grin and she sat up, leaning against the bed post as he fished something out of his pocket.

"Before anything else happens..." he said, pulling out a small velvet box from his pocket. "I was going to do this a long time before, but then your mother died, things started happening, and... well..."

Her jaw dropped, and she was completely off guard. He popped it open with his thumb and placed the ring on her finger. "What's that?" she asked nervously, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I think they call it an engagement ring," he laughed. Her smile broke out.

"No really," she said softly. He smiled, taking her hand in his.

"Sarah," he said, grinning. "When I first met you, you were nothing but a muggle to me, and I thought I had you figured out. That was before I learned to love you. I got to know you, see past all your layers of black and the angry act you always put on. I was there to see you walk, I was there when your mother died, and I was there when I almost lost you." She smiled and he kissed her hand softly. "We've gone through so much together in so short of time, and I was there for you through the majority of it. And I want to be there for you through the end of it, no matter how many more Bud's we have to face, or how many more dangers lay ahead. Even if it means dying, I'll do it. Don't tell me what's worth fighting for. I've learned what is." Sarah was crying by now, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "With all that said... will you marry me?" he asked. Her eyes flooded with tears, and she nodded vigerously.

"Yes!" she cried. "Yes I will." He hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek and massaging her shoulders with his thumbs.

_I swear that I can go on forever again_

_Please let me know that my one bad day will end_

_I will go down as your lover, your friend_

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin..._

-Blink 182

THE END

(A/N: Friends, Romans, and countrymen, lend me your ears! Lol. I made this request with my last fanfic and I'll make it for this one. I collect fanart, and if anyone out there is a good artist, I am begging you, down on my knees, send me some fanart for this fic. My email address is or you could just look on my profile thingy. It's listed there too (along with a comment about Orlando Bloom that'll probly cause my death.) I loved writing this and I hope you loved reading it. I am currently working on my next story called 'The Final War, Part 1'. Chapter 1 is already up. I also have another story on called the 'Church of Black and Red' which I will not continue until I get more reviews. There's also my LOTR fic, 'Blue Horizons' that's complete. Now that I've sounded like a complete add, Adios amigos!)


End file.
